When I Feel Lonely
by chengmin
Summary: "Perfection can't make some love, but love can make us become perfect. And now i'm going to you, love comes like snowflakes."—Cho Kyuhyun. . Kyumin GS. Mind RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Title : When I Feel Lonely

Genre : Romance/Hurt

Rating : Fiction T

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kin Ryeowook, Lee Sungjin, and the other members of Super Junior

Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD. I just borrow their name.

Warning : GS, OOC, Typo, Gajelas, Aneh

Summary : Ini pertama kalinya buat bikin FF GS, jadi kalo bener2 OOC maafkanlah._. Fanfic ini sempet di publish beberapa waktu yang lalu, Cuma karena saya ga gitu pede, jadi nih fanfic di delete sama saya. Saya ngepost ulang berharap bisa ngelanjutin nih fanfic sampe selesai. Jangan lupa Review nya yaaaa c: kalo review nya dikit ntar saya beneran delete lagi kkkk~

**Chapter 1**

"_**It's start from here"-Lee Sungmin**_

"_Aku tahu hari ini akan datang."_ Batin Sungmin dalam hati kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Matahari sudah menyapanya hingga ia merasa sedikit silau dengan cahayanya, namun ia dapat melihat ketika bus yang ingin ditumpanginya itu datang. Sebuah tangan kecil menggenggamnya erat dan melempar senyum manis kepadanya. Ia menoleh dan membalas senyuman adik kecil nya itu, Lee Sungjin.

"Noona, bus sudah datang. Ayo masuk, aku tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertamaku masuk sekolah!" Sungjin menarik tangan noona-nya memaksanya masuk ke dalam bus yang masih sedikit penumpang. Sungmin mengikuti Sungjin cepat dan duduk di dalam bangku bus tersebut. Bus mulai berjalan.

Sungmin melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, kemudian melirik seragam sekolahnya yang baru. "Mulai hari ini aku adalah murid SMA." Sungmin melenguh kecil, namun perkataan noona-nya masih dapat diterima jelas oleh telinga Sungjin.

"Wae noona? Noona tidak bahagia? Aku sangat bahagia hari ini! Aku akan bertemu dengan teman-teman baru! Tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan teman-teman super menyebalkan itu!" ujar Sungjin semangat. Ia tidak tahu dilema apa yang melanda noona-nya. Sungjin masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahuinya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah bermain bersama teman-teman sebayanya, hanya bermain dan bermain.

"Noona bahagia Sungjin-ah." Balas Sungmin tersenyum kecil kemudian kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. _"It's start from here"_kata Sungmin dalam hati.

...

Setelah Sungmin mengantarkan Sungjin ke sekolahnya dan memastikan adik kecilnya masuk ke dalam kelasnya, Sungmin segera bergegas ke sekolahnya yang jaraknya berkisar satu kilometer dari sini dengan berjalan kaki. Di peraturan sekolahnya, bel masuk berbunyi pukul 08.00 sehingga jika ia sampai di sekolah adiknya pukul 07.00 ia masih bisa sampai disekolah tepat waktu.

Dari gerbang sekolah Sungmin sudah dapat melihat ratusan murid berbaris di lapangan. Hari ini adalah upacara penerimaan murid baru, upacara pertamanya menggunakan seragam SMA. Suasana terdengar ricuh karena barisan masih belum rapih. Sebagian murid asyik bercanda dan tidak mendengar titah guru yang berteriak di depan melalui pengeras suara. Sungmin hanya diam dan mengambil bagian paling belakang.

Upacara akhirnya dimulai setelah barisan sudah rapih meskipun terkadang suara cekikikan dari teman disebelahnya masih bisa terdengar guru yang berdiri di depan. Sungmin menunduk dalam dan menghindari tatapan tajam guru yang berdiri di depan. Guru itu mengira bahwa Sungmin-lah yang cekikikan di barisan belakang.

Kini semua murid berhimpitan di papan pengumuman. Berusaha mencari dimana kelasnya berada. Namun Sungmin tidak tertarik dan lebih memilih untuk mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, berjalan untuk mencari tempat duduk yang tidak banyak orang. Melihat wallpaper ponsel layar sentuh nya dengan tatapan miris, kemudian menekan sejumlah angka dan meletakkan ponsel tersebut di telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo?" Orang di seberang mengangkat telepon dari Sungmin.

"Wookie-ah. Bagaimana sekolah barumu hm?" Sungmin mengawali kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar meskipun orang yang diseberang —Kim Ryeowook, sahabat Sungmin— tidak akan menyadarinya.

"Sangat menyenangkan! Sekolahku baru saja menyelesaikan masa orientasi siswa! Aaaah, akhirnya bisa juga terlepas dari siksaan para senior! Bagaimana denganmu, minnie-ya? Menyenangkan juga bukan?" Ryeowook menjelaskannya dengan semangat.

"Disini juga sangat menyenangkan, tidak kalah dengan sekolahmu." Balas Sungmin berbohong.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan banyak teman baru disini! Mereka sangat menyenangkan sampai-sampai aku tidak mendengar bel masuk karena terlalu asyik bercerita!"

"_Dan kemudian kau akan meninggalkanku, Wookie-ah" _Sungmin menunduk dalam sekali lagi dan hanya duduk diam di lantai keramik yang dingin, di depan ruang musik. Sungmin dan Ryeowook terlarut dalam diam, hingga Ryeowook kembali angkat bicara.

"Ya! Pabo! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Selalu saja berfikir seperti itu!" bentak Ryeowook seperti mengerti maksud Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum kecil.

"Gomawo Wokkie-ah. Aku menyayangimu." Balas Sungmin pelan, namun tetap terdengar oleh Ryeowook.

"Nado. Aku akan ke rumahmu nanti." Sungmin menutup telepon. Beranjak dari tempatnya menuju papan pengumuman. Tidak banyak orang disana, hanya tinggal beberapa, dan Sungmin datang ketika sudah tidak ada orang disana.

Sungmin meletakkan jari telunjuknya di kertas dan menelusuri namanya dengan bantuan jari telunjuknya. 1-A, 1-B, 1-C, 1-D,1-E, jari Sungmin berhenti di 1-E. Ia melihat namanya disana, kemudian meninggalkan papan pengumuman dan mencari letak kelasnya. Tak lama setelah itu, lima orang murid laki-laki menghampiri papan tersebut setelah Sungmin meninggalkannya.

"Aku telah meminta Kepala Sekolah untuk menjadikan kita satu kelas."sahut seorang laki-laki tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah? Ah kau memang bisa diandalkan!" sahut temannya yang lain.

"Di kelas mana?" tanya seorang murid lelaki yang lain. Terlihat tidak terlalu antusias.

"Kelas 1-E. Paling dekat dengan pintu darurat, kita bisa mudah keluar lewat sana, Kyuhyun-ah. Itu maumu kan?"

Seorang laki-laki yang dipanggil Kyuhyun tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Kyuhyun meninggalkan mereka berempat yang mengekor dibelakang Kyuhyun. Tampaklah bahwa Kyuhyun merupakan orang yang paling berkuasa diantara teman-teman yang lainnya.

...

Sungmin membuka pintu kelasnya pelan. Sepelan apapun pintu dibuka, pasti akan menimbulkan suara, meskipun itu terdengar sangat pelan. Sebagian murid menoleh ke arah pintu kelasnya, membuat Sungmin merasa terpojok dengan tatapan teman-teman barunya yang datar. Hanya beberapa detik, hingga kini teman-teman baru nya itu kembali kepada aktivitas masing-masing.

Sungmin berjalan menunduk dan duduk di bangku pojok belakang. Orang aneh. Pasti semua temannya menyebutnya seperti itu. Wajah yang manis, namun dengan postur tubuh yang tidak mendukung dan dengan perilaku yang aneh. Nilai plus yang ada dalam Sungmin hanyalah wajah manis nya, selain itu? _Eopseo._

Parasnya cantik, rambutnya bergelombang panjang. Wajahnya tidak berbintik, tidak berjerawat, kulitnya kuning pucat. Namun dengan postur tubuh yang montok dan sedikit berisi membuatnya tidak terlihat secantik wajahnya.

Pintu Kelas kembali terbuka, Sungmin mengira yang masuk adalah seorang guru ataupun wali kelasnya. Namun dugaannya salah, yang masuk adalah segerombolan anak laki-laki yang emm...terlihat tampan? Dengan sikapnya yang cuek membuat mereka terlihat lebih menawan bagi siswi-siswi yang melihatnya.

Para siswi berteriak tertahan. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa para "Prince"—Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Kim Heechul, Lee Hyuk Jae yang terkenal tampan serta kaya raya— akan satu ruangan bersama mereka. Berbisik-bisik membicarakan ketampanan yang diatas rata-rata remaja pria. Sungmin hanya diam. Jujur, Sungmin menyukai salah seorang diantaranya. Terlihat menonjol dari pada yang lain, terlihat berbeda dari yang lain, pemimpin kelompok laki-laki tersebut.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam. Sungmin terkejut dan menundukkan kembali kepalanya. Hatinya berdebar tak karuan. Bisakah ini disebut sebagai _"Love At The First Sight"_ ? Tidak. Sungmin hanya menyukai paras tampan dari laki-laki itu.

"Pergi." Ujar Kyuhyun singkat. Sungmin merasa bahwa Kyuhyun sedang berbicara dengannya kemudian mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Ia dapat melihat bahwa Kyuhyun menatapnya sinis dan menyuruh Sungmin pergi dari bangkunya.

Melihat Sungmin tidak bereaksi apapun, Kyuhyun bertindak. Ia mengambil tas Sungmin yang ia letakkan disamping mejanya, dan melemparkannya ke meja didepannya. Meja itu kosong tidak berpenghuni. Sungmin terkejut melihat tas nya dilempar begitu saja, ada ponsel di dalamnya dan ia takut benda itu akan rusak. Sungmin tidak berani berkutik, ia bangkit berdiri dan memindahkan tubuhnya duduk di meja depan. Setelah Sungmin pindah, Kyuhyun segera duduk di kursi tersebut. _Orang kaya memang bisa berbuat apa saja seenaknya! _Keluh Sungmin.

Hari ini kelas dimulai dengan pembagian jadwal pelajaran dan pembentukan pengurus kelas, kemudian perkenalan satu per satu murid yang ditunjuk oleh Songsaengnim, dimulai dari Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat malas saat diminta untuk maju ke depan kelas.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Katanya singkat namun cukup untuk membuat Sungmin kembali berdebar tak karuan. _Oh, namanya Kyuhyun!_

"Annyeonghaseo. Lee Sungmin imnida." Ujar Sungmin pelan, sekaligus berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kemudian ia kembali duduk dibangku nya dan terus-terusan menyembunyikan wajahnya seharian itu.

...

Bel pulang berbunyi nyaring. Sungmin segera mengambil tas sekolahnya dan keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru. Sungmin masih harus menjemput Sungjin di sekolahnya dengan berjalan kaki. Sangat melelahkan. Sungmin berjalan cepat ke arah sekolah Sungjin, tak ingin membuat Sungjin menunggu lama. Namun...

BYURR! Air kotor menyiprat ke seragam sekolah Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh, melihat sepeda motor hitam dan pengemudinya yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan sekolahnya dengan tatapan marah. Tapi ia kembali ciut ketika yang dilihatnya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memberhentikan motornya sejenak, hanya untuk melihat ke kembali melaju cepat meninggalkan Sungmin tanpa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

Sungmin pasrah terhadap keadaan bajunya. Sambil berjalan, Sungmin mengelus-elus bagian bajunya yang kotor, berharap dapat cepat hilang agar tidak sulit untuk mencucinya.

"Noona!" suara Sungjin tertangkap di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh dan melihat Sungjin berteriak kencang di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Sungmin tersenyum dan berlari ke arah Sungjin.

"Kajja. Kita pulang." Kata Sungmin menggandeng tangan Sungjin.

"Noona. Mengapa baju noona kotor?" tanya Sungjin polos begitu melihat baju noona-nya yang kotor.

"Aniya. Hanya terciprat air kotor. Bagaimana sekolah barumu hm?"

"Sangat asyik! Aku mendapatkan teman baru yang..." Sungjin sangat semangat menceritakan sekolah barunya dan Sungmin mendengarkannya sambil tersenyum senang.

...

"Ryeowookie? Kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Sungmin melihat Ryeowook duduk di depan rumahnya sambil bermain game di ponselnya. Melihat Sungmin, Ryeowook meletakkan ponselnya di dalam tas.

"Baru saja." Jawab Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Annyeong Ryeowook noona." Sapa Sungjin.

"Annyeong Sungjin-ah. Aigoo, kau manis sekali memakai seragam ini." Ryeowook berjongkok dan mencubit kedua pipi Sungjin sementara Sungmin menekan kode password pintu rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka. Sungjin segera menggandeng tangan Ryeowook dan mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ya! Wookie! Kau kan tahu password rumahku, kenapa kau tidak masuk saja kedalam? Kenapa harus menunggu ku pulang?"

"Sungguh tidak sopan kalau aku masuk ke dalam rumah orang begitu saja, meskipun kau adalah sahabatku minnie." Ryeowook menyeruput jus strawberry yang disediakan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Bajumu kotor. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ah. Ini perbuatan Cho Kyuhyun."

"Siapa Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook bingung. "Aku mengenalnya?"

"Ani. Dia teman sekelasku. Wookie-ah, dia tampan." Sungmin tersipu malu-malu terhadap Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum lebar.

"Aigoo. Minnie jatuh cinta." Goda Ryeowook. Mata Sungmin melebar.

"Aniya! Aku tidak jatuh cinta, aku hanya mengagumi wajah tampannya." Sungmin menunduk.

"Minnie-ya. Kau cantik, kau manis. Percaya dirilah, dia pasti akan menyukaimu." Puji Ryeowook dan wajah Sungmin kembali memerah.

"Tetap saja aku ingin bersama denganmu Wookie! Aku ingin kembali satu sekolah denganmu! Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu! Apa jadinya aku kalau tidak ada kau Wookie!"

"Kau adalah Sungmin, ada atau tidak adanya aku, kau tetap Lee Sungmin."

...

"_Kau adalah Sungmin, ada atau tidak adanya aku, kau tetap Lee Sungmin." _Kata-kata Ryeowook masih terus bergema ditelinga Sungmin. Ini sudah hampir menginjak 2 minggu Sungmin bersekolah di sekolah barunya. Dan masih seperti di awal pertama kali ia disini, Sungmin tetap tidak punya teman.

Setiap bel istirahat, Sungmin memanfaatkan waktunya untuk tidur. Padahal jika Sungmin bersama Wookie, Sungmin sudah ditarik Wookie ke kantin dan berhimpitan dengan murid lainnya untuk mengantre. Saat bel istirahat, kantin memang menjadi tempat incaran nomor satu yang dikunjungi hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah. _Namun Wookie tidak sini._

Hampir semua murid berada diluar kelas. Hanya tersisa beberapa murid disana. Sungmin, Kibum—yang Sungmin tahu sebagai murid yang sangat rajin—dan para "Prince" itu. Sungmin hendak tidur tetapi sebuah percakapan membuatnya menjadi tidak bisa tertidur, melainkan membuat Sungmin semakin penasaran.

"Sehabis ini akan ada ulangan sejarah bukan?" tanya Eunhyuk—Hyuk Jae— dan terus meminum habis susu strawberry kesukaannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?" ajak Heechul bersemangat. Semua pasang mata melirik ke arah Heechul tersenyum, diikuti dengan anggukkan setuju dari temannya yang lain. Sungmin sedikit tertarik namun berusaha untuk tetap tidur, tugas yang menumpuk membuat Sungmin sulit untuk tidur dan memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya."Kita semua memiliki nilai yang buruk dalam pelajaran Sejarah. So, yang memiliki nilai paling rendah harus..." Heechul menggantungkan kalimatnya, sedangkan yang lain semakin penasaran dan mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Heechul. "Menjadikan Lee Sungmin sebagai pacarnya!"

Sungmin tersedak liur sendiri saat Heechul mengatakannya. _Apa? Menjadikanku pacar? Apakah rasa cinta itu memang dapat dipermainkan dengan mudahnya?_

"Ya! Dia disini! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu di depannya pabo!" Donghae meninju pelan lengan Heechul sambil melirikkan matanya ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan rasa gatal yang menggelitik tenggorokkannya.

"Dia sedang tidur, dia tidak akan mendengarnya Hae-ya. Lihatlah, dia tidur pulas sekali sampai dia pun tidak terbangun meskipun kita berisik dari tadi."

"Kenapa harus dia? Seorang Lee Sungmin?" Choi Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya diam mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Mengapa? Karena dia aneh, seorang yeoja yang pemalu dan tidak pandai bergaul. Kau lihat bukan, ia tidak punya teman. Daripada dia terus seperti itu, bukankah lebih baik dia menjadi mainan kita? Itu akan lebih membuat hari-harinya menjadi lebih berwarna." Heechul menjelaskannya dengan semangat.

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi usulan teman-temannya. Kyuhyun diam dan terus berkutat dengan majalah otomotif yang sedang ia pegang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun mendongak.

"Aku..."

**-To Be Continued-**

**Apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan?**

**Akankah ia meyetujui pertaruhan ini atau malah menolaknya mentah-mentah?**

**Please RnR ^^ **

**Saya tunggu review dari kalian semua yang membaca FF saya.**

**Kamsahamnida**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : When I Feel Lonely

Genre : Romance/Hurt

Rating : Fiction T

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kin Ryeowook, Lee Sungjin, and the other members of Super Junior

Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD. I just borrow their name.

Warning : GS, OOC, Typo, Gajelas, Aneh

Summary : Ini pertama kalinya buat bikin FF GS, jadi kalo bener2 OOC maafkanlah._. Dont like dont read

_Review Chapter 1_

"_Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?" ajak Heechul bersemangat. Semua pasang mata melirik ke arah Heechul tersenyum, diikuti dengan anggukkan setuju dari temannya yang lain. Sungmin sedikit tertarik namun berusaha untuk tetap tidur, tugas yang menumpuk membuat Sungmin sulit untuk tidur dan memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya."Kita semua memiliki nilai yang buruk dalam pelajaran Sejarah. So, yang memiliki nilai paling rendah harus..." Heechul menggantungkan kalimatnya, sedangkan yang lain semakin penasaran dan mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Heechul. "Menjadikan Lee Sungmin sebagai pacarnya!" _

_Sungmin tersedak liur sendiri saat Heechul mengatakannya. Apa? Menjadikanku pacar? Apakah rasa cinta itu memang dapat dipermainkan dengan mudahnya?_

"_Ya! Dia disini! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu di depannya pabo!" Donghae meninju pelan lengan Heechul sambil melirikkan matanya ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan rasa gatal yang menggelitik tenggorokkannya._

"_Dia sedang tidur, dia tidak akan mendengarnya Hae-ya. Lihatlah, dia tidur pulas sekali sampai dia pun tidak terbangun meskipun kita berisik dari tadi."_

"_Kenapa harus dia? Seorang Lee Sungmin?" Choi Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya diam mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. _

"_Mengapa? Karena dia aneh, seorang yeoja yang pemalu dan tidak pandai bergaul. Kau lihat bukan, ia tidak punya teman. Daripada dia terus seperti itu, bukankah lebih baik dia menjadi mainan kita? Itu akan lebih membuat hari-harinya menjadi lebih berwarna." Heechul menjelaskannya dengan semangat._

_Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi usulan teman-temannya. Kyuhyun diam dan terus berkutat dengan majalah otomotif yang sedang ia pegang. _

"_Bagaimana menurutmu Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun mendongak._

"_Aku..."_

**Chapter 2**

"**Aku tahu bahwa ini akan berujung sebagai sebuah penantian."—Lee Sungmin**

"Aku..." Kyuhyun menggantungkan suaranya, sedangkan semua pasang mata mulai memancarkan tatapan penuh harap akan jawaban yang akan diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Cepatlah jawab Kyu. Kami disini menunggu jawabanmu." Lee Donghae mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku ikut." Jawab Kyuhyun yang masih terus terfokus pada majalahnya. Semuanya terbelalak kaget dan terus berdiam di tempatnya dengan mulut terbuka.

"Ya! Lee Hyuk Jae! Tampar aku!" teriak Heechul. Masih dengan mulut terbuka dan memaksa Eunhyuk menyentuh pipi lembutnya. Eunhyuk sangat memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

PLAAKKK! Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi mulus Heechul. Heechul segera menyentuh pipi kirinya yang terasa perih dan memandang Eunhyuk geram. Tatapannya seakan-akan ingin menelan namja anchovy itu hidup-hidup sekarang juga. Jika ini merupakan kartun yang tampil di televisi setiap pagi, wajah Heechul mungkin sudah berwarna merah dan muncul asap diatas kepalanya.

"YAAA! LEE HYUK JAE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA WAJAH CANTIK MILIKKU INI!" teriakan Heechul kali ini sungguh keras. Beberapa siswa yang berdiri di depan kelas menoleh kaget ke arah Heechul. Sungmin dan Kibum juga ikut menoleh ke sumber suara. Hanya sekilas, kemudian Sungmin kembali ke menatap struktur meja didepannya, begitu juga dengan Kibum yang kembali asyik dengan buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Ah, bukannya kau yang ingin aku menamparmu?" Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaan Heechul dengan wajahnya yang super polos. Heechul berfikir sejenak, kemudian kembali duduk. Merasa bodoh dan dibodohi. Semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, kecuali Heechul yang masih merasa pipinya perih dan memikirkan pembalasan yang pantas untuk seorang Lee Hyuk Jae.

"Aku tidak salah dengar Kyu? Kau mau ikut permainan ini?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menoleh, meletakkan majalahnya diatas meja.

"Kalian semua tidak salah dengar. Aku ikut." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau sangat aneh hari ini, Kyu. Appo?" tanya Donghae sambil menyentuh dada Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menjauh dari Donghae, menatap Donghae tajam. Namun Donghae tetap melakukannya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan menyentuhku!" Kyuhyun terusik dengan tangan Donghae yang terus saja ingin menyentuh dadanya itu.

"Aku tidak bercanda Kyu. Appo?"

"Ani." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada teman-teman yang lain."Jangan bahas itu disini. Dan jangan membahas permainan itu disini." Dagu Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah Sungmin, memberitahukan teman-temannya bahwa Sungmin sudah terjaga dari tidur siangnya. Kyuhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas. Donghae kembali duduk ditempatnya semula.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada difikiran Kyuhyun? Dia tidak pernah mau ikut permainan seperti ini. Mengapa kali ini dia menyetujuinya?" Donghae berfikir keras, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya.

...

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Waktu ujian telah selesai. Sungmin buru-buru menulis apapun yang ada di otaknya dan mengumpulkannya kepada Kim Songsaengnim yang sudah menunggu di depan. Sungmin membereskan buku-bukunya dan segera keluar kelas. Berjalan ke arah sekolah adiknya yang sudah menjadi rutinitas nya sehari-hari. Kalau bukan Sungmin yang menjemputnya? Siapa lagi?

Sungmin memutar mp3 playernya dan bersenandung kecil mengikuti alunan musik, memperdengarkan suara yang merdu dari sana. Pikirannya melayang kembali memutar waktu. Suara Kyuhyun, tatapan pertama Kyuhyun yang ditujukan kepadanya, sikap cueknya. _Apa benar ini yang dinamakan cinta? Oh Aku tidak percaya!_

Suara deru motor terdengar keras sekalipun Sungmin masih meletakkan headset di telinganya. Sungmin tersenyum senang dan melihat sekitar. Motor itu melaju cepat, melawan hembusan angin yang sama-sama bertiup kencang. _Dilihat dari manapun, seorang Cho Kyuhyun tetaplah tampan! Bisakah aku naik motor itu bersamanya suatu saat? _

Namja itu Cho Kyuhyun, yang belakangan ini mengisi penuh otak Sungmin. Bayangannya mengikuti Sungmin sepanjang waktu. Tidak bisa hilang sekalipun diacuhkan.

"Sungjin. Kajja kita pulang." Sungmin menepuk pundak Sungjin pelan dan menggandeng tangan adiknya yang sedang berlutut bermain pasir membelakangi. Sungjin meringis pelan. "Sungjin? Apa yang terjadi?" Sungmin berlutut dan melihat kedua lutut Sungjin yang berdarah. Sungjin hanya tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Tadi aku terjatuh noona." Sungjin tersenyum kecil. Sungmin melepaskan tas punggung dan menggantungnya didepan. Sungmin berjongkok didepan Sungjin, menyuruh Sungjin untuk menaiki punggungnya.

"Ayo naik. Kita pulang. Noona akan membersihkan lukamu dirumah." Ujar Sungmin. Sungjin memeluk leher Sungmin erat kemudian naik ke punggung Sungmin. Sungmin bangkit berdiri dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan sekolah.

"Aku terjatuh didorong teman perempuanku noona." Sungjin membuka pembicaraan. Sungmin mengangguk angguk. "Dia tadi ada disebelahku saat noona datang, apa noona melihat wajahnya?" Sungmin menggeleng. "Dia tidak sengaja mendorongku dan melihat lukaku dengan wajah merasa bersalah. Dia menangis. Aku tahu noona tidak akan memarahinya, tapi dia tidak berani melihat wajah noona karena takut dimarahi."

"Hmm.." Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah deheman. Sungjin memeluk leher Sungmin lebih erat dan melihat wajah Sungmin.

"Noona, kau sakit?" Sungmin tersadar. _Oh Tuhan, bahkan aku sampai mengabaikan keberadaan Sungjin sekarang. Noona macam apa aku ini! Sebegitu berartinya keadaan Kyuhyun di khayalanku?_

"Aniya. Noona hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mianhae Sungjin-ah."

"Gwaenchana noona. Aku tahu noona mendengarkanku meskipun tidak semuanya tercerna dalam otak noona." Sungjin tersenyum, dapat terlihat dari ujung mata Sungmin.

Sungmin mengambil kotak P3K yang ada dikamar dan kembali ke kamar Sungjin. Sungjin duduk manis memandangi noona nya yang asyik mengoleskan antiseptik di lutut Sungjin. Pintu garasi terbuka menimbulkan suara decitan yang agak membuat telinga terasa ngilu. Sungmin mendapati mobil tersebut bertengger di garasi dan kedua orang itu turun. Melihat raut wajah mereka Sungmin sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Sungjin-ah. Dengarkan noona. Tutup telingamu rapat-rapat, jangan mendengar apapun. Tutup matamu, jangan melihat apapun." Sungmin menunduk.

"Waeyo noona? Appa eomma sedang dirumah. Mereka pasti menyambut kita. Appa eomma bogoshipo." Jawab Sungjin tersenyum. Suara pintu di banting terdengar jelas.

"Sungjin-ah. Tutup telingamu, tutup matamu." Sungmin mengambil kedua tangan Sungjin dan memaksa Sungjin untuk menutup telinga. Sungmin melihat headset yang tergeletak di meja kecil sebelah kasur Sungjin. "Sungjin-ah. Dengarkan ini!" Sungmin memakaikan headsetnya di telinga Sungjin.

Sungjin menurut meskipun bingung dengan sikap Sungmin. Sungmin buru-buru menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Kemudian memeluk Sungjin di kasur dengan dibungkus selimut tebal.

"Noona. Appo..."

Sungmin merenggangkan pelukannya. Sedikit membuat Sungjin lebih merasa leluasa untuk bergerak. _Luka kecil di kakimu tidak berarti apa-apa dibandingkan dengan luka di hati noona, Sungjin-ah... _

Sungmin terbangun ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore_. Aku ketiduran..._

Sungmin melepaskan Sungjin yang masih dipeluk. Melihat wajah Sungjin yang sangat manis ketika tidur mengurungkan niat Sungmin untuk membangunkan adiknya dan menyuruhnya mandi. Suara suara ricuh sudah tidak terdengar. Sungmin merasa keadaan sudah mereda dan berjalan keluar kamar Sungjin. Kedua matanya menangkap kedua orang tuanya sedang duduk di ruang keluarga dan membicarakan suatu hal.

"Appa..Eomma.." Sungmin berjalan menunduk.

"Sungmin-ah. Mianhae sudah membuatmu merasa sulit mengurus Sungjin." Kata Appa. Sungmin hanya menunduk. Menunjukkan wajahnya yang sedih? Menunjukkan wajahnya yang ingin menangis? Ini hanya akan membuat segalanya bertambah rumit.

"Appa Eomma akan bercerai."

...

Kedua matanya sembab. Rambutnya kusut berantakan. Pakaiannya masih pakaian yang kemarin. Perut kosong. Sungmin duduk di pojok tembok kamar dengan melipat kedua kakinya. Menenggelamkan wajah manisnya dibalik lengannya. Yang pasti, Sungmin sangat terlihat berantakan hari ini.

"Noona. Uljima. Ayo kita sekolah noona." Sungjin menangis memeluk tangan Sungmin. Namun Sungmin membiarkannya, tidak membalas ajakan Sungjin dan mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sungjin lapar, dia ingin makan, namun melihat Sungmin seperti ini Sungjin merasa waktunya tidak tepat untuk meminta Sungmin membuat makanan untuknya.

"Aku tahu kau lapar. Ayo noona buatkan makanan untukmu." Sungmin pintar menebak.

"Apa perlu aku telepon ryeowook noona? Aku rasa noona membutuhkannya sekarang?" tanya Sungjin. Langkah Sungmin terhenti.

"Tidak perlu. Wookie juga mempunyai urusannya sendiri. Jangan mengusiknya." Sungmin berjalan kembali ke arah dapur. Sungjin mengikutinya.

"Noona. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang Appa Eomma lakukan semalam? Saat aku terbangun mereka sudah pergi."

"Tidak ada yang terjadi. Diamlah dan tunggu noona selesai memasak. Hari ini kau tidak perlu bersekolah. Aku sudah mengatakannya ke gurumu kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan. Besok akan noona antar ke sekolah." Sungmin sibuk mengeluarkan bahan makanan dari dalam kulkas disambut tatapan sendu Sungjin.

...

_1 week later..._

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" suara Kyuhyun menggema di ruangan kelas 1-E. Murid-murid lain berlarian keluar. Kyuhyun mengamuk dan bisa dipastikan wajah Kyuhyun merah padam dan hendak menelan orang-orang yang berdiri di hadapannya, menertawakan nilai ulangan sejarah Kyuhyun yang mendapat nilai terendah di kelas.

"Ya! Kyu! Terimalah. Kau mendapat nilai yang terkecil. Masih tidak menerimanya?" Siwon merangkul Kyuhyun yang masih dipenuhi luapan emosi.

"Aku sengaja melakukannya." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Sengaja? Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau maniak wanita? Sekalipun iya kau harus mencari wanita yang lebih cantik dari Lee Sungmin. Apa yang bisa kau dapatkan dari seorang Lee Sungmin?" Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Dia tidak cantik. Tubuhnya tidak langsing dan proposional. Rambutnya juga ikal. Aku hanya kasihan! Jika mereka bersama kalian-kalian, apa jadinya dia?! Kalian akan memanfaatkannya untuk hal yang tidak-tidak." Jelas Kyuhyun. "Lagi pula dia tidak terkenal."

"Memang apa hubungannya dengan ketenaran Sungmin? Dia memang tidak terkenal karena cantik, mungkin terkenal dengan keanehannya?"

"Aku ingin mencoba bermain aneh." Jawab Kyuhyun. Mulut Heechul menganga lebar.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku mengerti. Selamat bersenang senang." Heechul melenggang pergi diikuti teman yang lain. Kyuhyun diam.

"Hanya kasihan. Dia mirip eomma." Ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun duduk sendirian di kelas itu bermain dengan PSP nya. Terdengar suara pintu dibuka lebar, Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin masuk dengan tampang kusut dan malas.

"Dia masuk saat sudah istirahat?" batin Kyuhyun bingung. Kyuhyun menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya. Sungmin terusik dengan kehadian Kyuhyun disampingnya.

"Ada apa?" Sungmin bertanya gugup. _Disaat seperti ini kau masih bisa gugup Lee Sungmin?_

"Apakah aku mengganggu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng cepat.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacar seorang Cho Kyuhyun?" Sungmin terbatuk dan segera menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. _Oh Tuhan...Ini tidak lucu. Mungkinkah Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan nilai terendah di ulangan sejarah kemarin? Meskipun seperti itu, dia benar-benar mengucapkannya? Meskipun dia hanya kalah dalam taruhan itu?_

"Ah mungkin kau salah orang..Aku Lee Sungmin.. Atau mungkin kau mabuk? Mau aku antar ke ruang kesehatan?"

"Aku tidak salah orang. Aku mengatakannya untuk Lee Sungmin bukan untuk yang lain." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin serius.

"Sekalipun aku menjawab iya, aku yakin hubungan ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Apa kau ingin berfikir dulu sebelum kau benar-benar berhubungan dengan seorang Lee Sungmin?"

"Tidak bisakah kau langsung mengatakan 'ya'? Ini terlalu bertele-tele."

"Baiklah. Ya, aku mau menjadi pacarmu Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin menatap mejanya dengan tatapan sendu. Kyuhyun menatap papan tulis didepan.

"Berarti mulai saat ini kau adalah milikku. Aku berkuasa atas dirimu, dan aku akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang akan terjadi pada dirimu. Aku akan menjaga dirimu semampuku. Dan...berbahagialah karena memiliki seorang pacar seperti Cho Kyuhyun. Berbahagialah karena kau yang memilikiku. Bukan wanita lain manapun." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Sungmin menganga tidak percaya. Namun Kyuhyun kembali ke kursinya dan melempar senyum manis ke Sungmin.

...

Sungmin berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju ke sekolah Sungjin. Tersenyum kecil mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi siang. _Apa Tuhan menginginkan aku untuk bahagia? Apa Tuhan menginginkan aku untuk bisa mengacuhkan masalah di keluargaku? Apa Tuhan hanya ingin mengecohku? Apa Tuhan mempunyai kehendak yang lain? Mengingat hal ini bukan hal wajar yang bisa terjadi padaku._

Sebuah motor melaju kencang dengan suara khasnya. Lagi-lagi Sungmin berfikiran tahu bahwa itu adalah suara motor Cho Kyuhyun. Oh!Sungmin bahkan sudah mulai tergila hingga ia tidak menyadari sekelilingnya dan hanya mempedulikan Cho Kyuhyun yang berada dalam angannya sekarang.

"Hey!" Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Sungmin pelan. Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri di belakang dengan senyum evilnya.

"Ada apa Kyuhyun-ssi?" Sungmin mengembalikan lehernya ke tempat semula. Kyuhyun melepas tangannya dari pundak Sungmin dan mensejajarkan kakinya dengan langkah Sungmin.

"Ya! Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel –ssi! Aku tidak suka!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Loh? Memang kenapa?" tanya Sungmin takut.

"Hanya tidak suka. Kita ini sudah berpacaran. Jadi jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel –ssi!"

"Ba...baik...baiklah Kyu..." cicit Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun melihat wajah Sungmin dengan jarak yang sangat dekat membuat Sungmin merasa grogi. Ia menggigit bibirnya sambil terus menunduk.

"Mianhae sudah membuat takut. Aku tidak terlalu menyeramkan seperti yang kau kira. Dan jangan gigit bibir pink mu itu. Nanti terluka."

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan Kyuhyun segera mengukir senyum manis semanis-manisnya. Tangan besar Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak rambut ikal milik Sungmin. Membuat pipi sang yeoja itu tampak merona.

_Bahkan, sekalipun ini hanya mimpi, biarkan aku menikmati mimpi ini, Tuhan. Biarkan waktu berjalan lambat saat aku merasakan kebahagiaan ini. Dan biarkan waktu berjalan cepat saat aku merasakan beban berat di dalam hidupku._ Batin Sungmin.

"Kau mau kemana? Lain kali beritahu aku kemanapun kau akan pergi." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan? Kau adalah milikku sekarang. Jadi mulai sekarang beritahu aku kemanapun kau akan pergi."

Sungmin tidak membalas pernyataan Kyuhyun. Sungmin terus melangkahkan kakinya menikmati semilir angin lewat yang membuatnya rambutnya sedikit berkibar. Sebuah benda dikepalanya membuatnya tersentak kaget dan menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh benda yang berada di kepalanya sekarang. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang membenarkan posisi beanie hat yang dipakai Sungmin.

"Jangan sampai kau sakit. Jangan sampa kau terluka. Ketika sesuatu terjadi pada dirimu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"_Itu semua hanya bualanmu semata Cho Kyuhyun."_ Ucap Sungmin di dalam hati.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Sungmin tahu dari awal bahwa ini hanya permainan Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Tetapi Sungmin masih tetap menerima Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Sungmin selanjutnya?**

**Please RnR ^^ **

**Saya tunggu review dari kalian semua yang membaca FF saya.**

**Kamsahamnida**

Special Thanks :

**MinPumpkins ; cho minhyunie ; 18thOfMay ; nonkyu** c:

Saya mohon maaf jika ada nama yang tidak tercantum disana._. Saya hanyalah manusia biasa yang bisa salah juga._.

Selanjutnya fanfic ini mungkin akan lama baru bisa update. Saya hanya seorang pelajar biasa yang masih harus menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai tugas sekolah saya._. *kibas rambut*

Follow twitter saya yaaaaa : sherenig untuk tanya tanya ataupun untuk sekedar berteman juga boleh c: gamsahamnida *bow 90 derajat*


	3. Chapter 3

Title : When I Feel Lonely

Genre : Romance/Hurt

Rating : Fiction T

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kin Ryeowook, Lee Sungjin, and the other members of Super Junior

Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD. I just borrow their name.

Warning : GS, OOC, Typo, Tijel, Aneh

Summary : Ini pertama kalinya buat bikin FF GS, jadi kalo bener2 OOC maafkanlah._. Dont like dont read

_Review Chapter 2_

"_Bukankah sudah ku katakan? Kau adalah milikku sekarang. Jadi mulai sekarang beritahu aku kemanapun kau akan pergi."_

_Sungmin tidak membalas pernyataan Kyuhyun. Sungmin terus melangkahkan kakinya menikmati semilir angin lewat yang membuatnya rambutnya sedikit berkibar. Sebuah benda dikepalanya membuatnya tersentak kaget dan menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh benda yang berada di kepalanya sekarang. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang membenarkan posisi beanie hat yang dipakai Sungmin._

"_Jangan sampai kau sakit. Jangan sampa kau terluka. Ketika sesuatu terjadi pada dirimu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku." Ujar Kyuhyun._

"_Itu semua hanya bualanmu semata Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Sungmin di dalam hati._

_**Chapter 3**_

"_**Semuanya tidak baik-baik saja." —Lee Sungmin**_

"Sekarang katakan kau akan pergi kemana hm? Biarkan aku mengantarmu." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana seragam sekolahnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Sungmin, hanya Sungmin seakan tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tetap diam. "Lee Sungmin? Kau masih disana?" Kyuhyun melambai-lambaikan telapak tangan kanannya didepan wajah Sungmin. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku masih disini Kyuhyun-ssi." Jawab Sungmin lesu.

"Ya! Kyu! Bukan Kyuhyun-ssi!" balas Kyuhyun marah. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Kyuhyun pun ikut menghentikan langkah kakinya seperti Sungmin.

"Aku sudah sampai. Sampai disini saja kau mengantarkanku. Terima kasih untuk hari ini."Sungmin tersenyum manis dan masuk ke gedung sekolah Sungjin yang masih belum diketahui Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membelalak kaget.

"Kau tinggal disini Lee Sungmin? Atau kau yang menjadi kepala sekolah disini? Atau...jangan-jangan kau menjadi pesuruh disini? Office Girl?" Kyuhyun menebak-nebak. Sungmin tertawa renyah.

"Aku menjemput adikku Kyu. Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak." Sahut Sungmin.

"Noona!" teriakan Sungjin tertangkap telinga Sungmin. Mata Sungmin menangkap sosok Sungjin yang sedang tersenyum manis. Sungmin berjongkok dan Sungjin berlari memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat. Sungjin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang berada disebelah Sungmin dengan tatapan aneh. Dan Kyuhyun pun berwajah acuh saat Sungjin memperhatikan dirinya dengan wajah aneh. "Noona. Nugu?" tanya Sungjin menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ini teman noona. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun." Jawab Sungmin. Sungjin mengangguk-angguk ria sambil terus menatap wajah Kyuhyun aneh. Kyuhyun melempar death glare nya dan Sungjin kemudian memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Kau pulanglah. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Ujar Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin menatapnya bingung.

"Apa kau meminta ongkos karena kau sudah mengantarku Kyu? Kau meminta ongkos padaku sekalipun kau tidak mengantarku. Hey, tadi kita berjalan kaki." Sungut Sungmin melepaskan tas punggungnya dan berniat mengeluarkan dompet.

"Ya! Aku meminjam ponselmu. Bukan untuk meminta ongkos." Keluh Kyuhyun kesal. Entah Sungmin yang terlalu polos atau Kyuhyun yang terlalu pintar.

"Untuk apa?"

"Pinjam saja dulu. Hanya sebentar." Sungmin pun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku blazzer dan memberikan ponselnya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menekan tombol lock pada ponsel Sungmin. Terpajang jelas foto yang menjadi wallpaper ponsel Sungmin. Dua orang yeoja yang memakai seragam sekolah yang sama. Kyuhyun bisa menebak bahwa ini adalah teman Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum lebar, begitupun dengan yeoja yang duduk disampingnya —read : Kim Ryeowook—. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan segera mengetikkan sesuatu.

Bunyi dering sebuah ponsel terdengar dari saku celana Kyuhyun. Hanya sebentar, kemudian dering ponsel itu menghilang, dan Kyuhyun mengembalikan ponsel Sungmin kepada pemilik aslinya.

"Aku sudah menyimpan nomor ponselku di ponsel milikmu. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Kyuhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan Sungjin. Sungmin terdiam sejenak, hatinya terasa hangat. Tangan kiri Sungmin menggenggam erat ponsel, sedangkan tangan kannannya menggenggam tangan Sungjin erat.

"Kajja Sungjin-ah. Kita pulang."

...

"Wookie-ah. Bisakah kau mengunjungiku sekarang di rumahku?" ujar Sungmin. Tangan kanannya menggenggam ponsel dan tangan kirinya sibuk menuang air minum ke dalam gelas. Sebuah senyuman melengkung di sudut bibir Sungmin. "Baiklah Wookie, aku tunggu kau dirumahku." Setelah itu, sambungan telepon terputus.

Sungmin sibuk mengganti channel televisi saat didengarnya suara bel pintu rumahnya. Sungmin sudah bisa mengira siapa yang akan datang, langsung membukakan pintu bagi sahabatnya itu.

"Wookie-ah. Bogoshipo." Sungmin memeluk Ryeowook erat bahkan ketika Sungmin baru saja membukakan pintu untuknya. Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin pelan.

"Nado bogoshiposo." Balas Ryeowook terkekeh. Sungmin mengajak Ryeowook masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya. Ryeowook segera masuk ke kamar Sungmin yang sudah sangat dihafal Ryeowook. Ryeowook merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk Sungmin, dan Sungmin juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Ryeowook.

"Dimana Sungjin?" tanya Ryeowook.

"DI kamarnya. Tidur." Jawab Sungmin. Sungmin menggulingkan badannya mendekat ke arah Ryeowook. "Ryeowookie, aku ingin bicara."

"Bicaralah."

"Besok bisakah kau antarkan Sungjin kesekolah?"

"Besok kau mau kemana hm?" Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya ke wajah Sungmin. Sungmin menunduk.

"Aku harus berangkat pagi. Sidang dimulai jam 8 pagi." Sungmin menahan mati-matian air mata yang hampir jatuh. Ia tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya khawatir.

"Sidang? Sidang apa maksudmu? Jangan katakan..." Ryeowook menggantungkan suaranya. Kemudian bangun dan mennghentakan kedua bahu Sungmin. Air mata Sungmin jatuh begitu saja. Mengalir dengan begitu derasnya menghiasi pipi Sungmin yang mulus. Ryeowook segera memeluk Sungmin. Getara tubuh Sungmin bisa dirasakan jelas oleh Ryeowook sekarang. Sungmin sedang dilanda ketakutan yang dahsyat. Ryeowook pun bingung harus berbuat seperti apa agar Sungmin berhenti menangis dan dapat berbagi masalah dengannya.

"Rasanya aku seperti tidak punya tempat untuk bersandar sekarang. Kedua bangunan tempat aku bersandar sudah runtuh. Padahal punggungku pegal dan aku benar-benar membutuhkan sandaran." Ujar Sungmin menangis. Ryeowook menepuk punggung Sungmin.

"Kau bisa menjadikan aku sebagai tempat bersandarmu sekarang, Min. Aku ada disini dan siap untuk menjadi bangunan yang bisa menjadi tempatmu bersandar. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa sekuat dua bangunan, namun aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi satu bangunan yang kuat. Sabar kawan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Ryeowook menyemangati Sungmin.

"_Tidak Wookie-ah. Semuanya tidak baik-baik saja." _Batin Sungmin.

...

Pagi-pagi buta Sungmin sudah membuat matanya bekerja. Sungmin bangun dari pulau kapuk miliknya dan berjalan ke dapur untuk membuatkan Sungjin sarapan dan bekalnya. Hari ini hujan. Bahkan Sungmin semakin malas bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Suara penggorengan minyak dari dapur membangunkan Sungjin dari mimpi indahnya. Sungjin mengusap kedua matanya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Sungjin menarik-narik apron yang sedang dipakai Sungmin.

"Sungjin-ah? Ada apa? Kau mandilah dulu. Sebentar lagi makanannya akan segera siap." Kata Sungmin. Tidak banyak bertanya Sungjin berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi cipratan air yang menandakan Sungjin sedang mandi.

Aroma makanan yang khas tercium dari dapur saat Sungjin keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Noona. Apa yang kau masak? Wangi sekali!" Sapa Sungjin tersenyum.

"Makanan kesukaanmu. Jjangmyeon. Kau suka kan?" Sungmin mengelus puncak kepala adiknya.

"Ne! Aku suka noona!" Balas Sungjin semangat. Kemudian, Ryeowook datang dan ikut makan bersama dengan Sungmin dan Sungjin.

Setelah dibujuk berkali-kali, akhirnya Sungjin pergi sekolah dengan Wookie. Awalnya, Sungjin tidak mau sekolah karena Sungmin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan sekolah hari ini. _Benar-benar anak yang keras kepala..._

Sungmin menyeret kakinya sebal ketika ia sampai ke gedung tersebut ditambah hujan deras yang masih terus menghiasi pagi di kota Seoul. Ani. Bukan sesuatu yang membuat hati Sungmin merasa sebal. Tetapi sebuah perasaan dimana berbagai perasaan menjadi satu. Kesal, marah, sedih, kecewa, dan pasrah menjadi satu.

...

Hakim telah mengetuk palunya. Hasil yang sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat oleh pihak manapun. Segala bentuk argumentasi yang sebenarnya berada di tenggorokan Sungmin seakan tidak bisa keluar melihat kedua orang tua, ayah dan ibunya bersama duduk di depan dengan kursi yang berbeda. Berkali-kali Sungmin mengusap air mata yang sudah diujung mata. Wajahnya merah menahan tangis sedari tadi.

Seusai sidang, Sungmin merasa tubuhnya lemas seketika. Keputusan Pak hakim membuat Sungmin merasa sangat terkejut. Ia lupa akan Sungjin. Ia hanya ingat bahwa perceraian hanya akan memisahkan kedua orangtuanya.

"Sungmin-ah." Kedua orang tua Sungmin menatap sendu putri sulungnya. Sungmin masih tidak bisa berhenti menangis meskipun keputusan hakim sudah diputuskan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aku bisa merelakan eomma dan appa berpisah. Aku tahu itu adalah hak kalian. Aku tahu dan aku sudah bisa menerima. Tapi tidak bisakah..." Sungmin kembali menangis dipelukan Ibunya.

"Eomma tahu kau sangat menyayangi Sungjin, Sungmin-ah. Eomma tahu." Ujar Ibu Sungmin. "Tapi tegakah kau melihat ibumu ini kesepian? Eomma ingin membawa Sungjin untuk menemani hari-hari eomma selanjutnya setelah berpisah dengan appa."

Sungmin membeku. Alasan ibunya memang benar. Jika Sungmin memilih untuk ikut dengan appa, maka Sungjin harus ikut dengan eomma. Hal ini adil bukan? Tetapi bagaimana dengan Sungjin? Apakah ia bisa menerima kesehariannya berpisah dengan Sungmin? Mengingat bahwa selama ini Sungmin lah yang mengurus Sungjin dan menemani Sungjin.

"Kemana eomma akan pergi setelah ini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Eomma akan dimutasi ke Jepang lusa. Eomma akan membawa Sungjin. Sepertinya Eomma akan menetap disana."

Ayah Sungmin berdiam geram melihat perilaku mantan istrinya. Bagaimana bisa ia membawa Sungjin begitu saja bahkan dengan waktu yang sangat singkat. Sungmin menggenggam telapak tangan ayah erat, berusaha untuk menahan amarah appanya.

"Baiklah. Biarkan aku yang akan menjelaskannya kepada Sungjin, eomma. Eomma bisa menjemput Sungjin lusa di rumah. Aku bisa yakini bahwa ia sudah siap untuk berangkat dengan eomma." Sungmin kembali dipeluk.

"Terima kasih sudah mengerti eomma Sungmin-ah. Jadilah anak yang baik. Dan lain kali kau bisa mengunjungi Eomma dan Sungjin di Jepang." Ibunya tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan Sungmin. Senyum kebahagiaan namun juga senyum yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

...

"AKU TIDAK MAU NOONA! AKU TIDAK MAU BERPISAH DENGAN NOONA! AKU TIDAK MAU!" Teriakan Sungjin menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan di rumahnya.

"Sungjin-ah. Dengarkan noona..."

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan noona! Aku tidak mau noona!" Sungjin menangis keras. Sungmin menggigit-gigit bibirnya, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Sungjin.

"Sebentar lagi eomma akan menjemput. Bukankah kau rindu eomma? Pergilah dengan eomma. Eomma mengajakmu berjalan-jalan. Harusnya kau senang." Ujar Sungmin. Sungmin mengusap air mata di pipi Sungjin. Sungjin masih terus saja menangis.

"Aku mau terus bersama noona. Aku hanya ingin bersama noona." Sungjin memeluk Sungmin erat seakan ia memang benar-benar tidak mau dipisahkan.

"Pergilah Sungjin-ah. Noona tidak bisa ikut, noona masih harus sekolah." Sungmin tersenyum kecil.

"Aku memang rindu eomma..." Sungjin menggantungkam kalimatnya. "Tapi aku juga rindu noona. Aku takut aku tidak bisa pulang kesini noona. Jepang sangat jauh." Keluh Sungjin.

"Noona akan sering mengunjungimu. Tenang saja." Sahut Sungmin.

"Jeongmal? Yaksok?" Sungjin mengulurkan jari kelingking ke wajah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan melilitkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking Sungjin.

"Yaksok."

"_Sampai bertemu lagi Sungjin-ah..."_batin Sungmin.

...

"Sungmin-ah. Mau sampai kapan? Kau sudah menangis seharian. Tidak lelah? Makanlah sedikit." Ryeowook memegang piring berisi makan siang Sungmin. Bahkan sudah begini pun Sungmin masih tidak mau membuka mulutnya untuk makan. Ayah Sungmin sedang ada urusan dengan rekan bisnisnya, sehingga ia tidak bisa ikut membujuk Sungmin seperti yang dilakukan Ryeowook sekarang.

TING TONG

Ryeowook menoleh dan meninggalkan piring disamping Sungmin. Seseorang kemudian mengetuk ngetuk jendela kaca disamping pintu depan, seorang namja mengintip dari jendela. Ryeowook membuka pintu rumah Sungmin takut-takut.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Benarkah ini rumah Lee Sungmin? Eoh? Kau orang yang ada di wallpaper ponsel Sungmin!" Namja bertubuh jangkung itu menunjuk Ryeowook dengan telunjuk tangannya.

"Anda siapa?" Ryeowook balik bertanya. Hatinya mulai merasa was-was ketika namja itu menyebutkan nama Sungmin.

"Dan anda siapa? Tidak mungkin Sungmin bertransformasi menjadi seorang yang hanya memiliki tulang saja di dalam tubuhnya." Sindir Kyuhyun. Kalau saja saat ini keadaan Sungmin tidak mengkhawatirkan, Ryeowook benar-benar ingin memukul kepala namja jangkung ini.

"Kau siapanya Sungmin? Melihat dari seragammu, sepertinya kau satu sekolah dengan Sungmin?" Ryeowook memperhatikan blazzer yang dipakai namja itu, sama dengan milik Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Namjachingu Lee Sungmin. Jadi jangan banyak tanya dan biarkan aku bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin. Ini sangat bertele-tele, dan hanya membuang-buang waktu." Namja yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Kyuhyun langsung masuk tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari si tuan rumah. Ryeowook menganga didepan pintu rumah dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun masuk dan mencari dimana Lee Sungmin berada.

Setelah beberapa waktu berselang, Ryeowook kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya akan Cho Kyuhyun. Segera ia menahan Kyuhyun untuk memasuki rumah Sungmin.

"Ya! Jangan mengada-ngada cerita dan segera pergi dari sini!" teriak Ryeowook dengan lengkingan tingginya, membuat Kyuhyun menutup telinga dengan kedua tangan.

"Aish! Tanya saja Sungmin kalau tidak percaya!" Kyuhyun kesal dan pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook, kemudian menghempaskan pantatnya di sofa besar di ruang tengah. "Rumah Sungmin ternyata besar juga." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook melihat piring itu masih utuh, bahkan tidak berpindah tempat sama sekali. Ia menghela nafas panjang._ Sampai kapan kau mau terus seperti ini Sungmin-ah? Sudah kukatakan bukan bahwa aku akan menjadi bangunan yang kuat untuk menjadi tempatmu bersandar. Kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih tidak mau mendengarkanku? _

"Sungmin-ah. Seorang namja jangkung mencarimu. Dia bilang namanya Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Ryeowook disamping Sungmin. Sungmin seketika tersentak mendengar nama Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun seketika berkelebat di fikiran Sungmin.

"Aku lupa tentang Kyuhyun..." gumam Sungmin. Ryeowook terkejut. "Katakan padanya bahwa aku akan menemuinya besok disekolah Wookie-ah. Karang alasan supaya aku tidak menemuinya hari ini. Aku tidak mau menemuinya dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini." Lanjut Sungmin.

"Dan kau berhutang cerita padaku tentang Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin." Balas Ryeowook dengan senyum evil. Ryeowook beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Sungmin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang, Cho Kyuhyun." Ryeowook muncul dari samping tempat Kyuhyun duduk dengan santainya. Kyuhyun melonjak bangun.

"LEE SUNGMIN YANG MENGATAKANNYA? BERANI SEKALI IA MENGATAKANNYA!" Cho Kyuhyun geram dan mengepalkan kedua tangan dengan sekuat tenaga. Semburat-semburat urat Kyuhyun terlihat. Membuat Ryeowook ketakutan melihatnya.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Kyuhyun marah! Apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan?**

**Akankah Kyuhyun melukai Sungmin? Akankah ia menyakiti Sungmin? **

**Wait for the next chapter^^**

**Please RnR ^^ **

**Saya tunggu review dari kalian semua yang membaca FF saya.**

**Kamsahamnida**

Selanjutnya nih fanfic bener bener bakal lama update nyaaaa ;_; mianhamnida chingudeul semuaaa~ Minggu depan udah minggu ulangan nih._.

Oiyaaa, saya lihat kemarin ada yang nanya nanya kan? Coba yah di mensyen di twitter aja, saya orang baru di ffn, nggak gitu ngerti cara cara nya._. ini beneran loh saya nggak ngerti buat bales review nya tuh gimana._. jadiii, follow dan mensyen aja yaaa ke twitter saya : twitter titik com garis miring sherenig

Ini bukan karena saya modus-_- ini saya jujur sejujur jujurnya._. terimakasih buat pengertiannya chingudeul ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : When I Feel Lonely

Genre : Romance/Hurt

Rating : Fiction T

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Sungjin, and the other members of Super Junior

Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD. I just borrow their name.

Warning : GS, OOC, Typo, Tijel, Aneh

Summary : Ini pertama kalinya buat bikin FF GS, jadi kalo bener2 OOC maafkanlah._. Dont like dont read

_Review Chapter 3_

"_Sungmin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang, Cho Kyuhyun." Ryeowook muncul dari samping tempat Kyuhyun duduk dengan santainya. Kyuhyun melonjak bangun. _

"_LEE SUNGMIN YANG MENGATAKANNYA? BERANI SEKALI IA MENGATAKANNYA!" Cho Kyuhyun geram dan mengepalkan kedua tangan dengan sekuat tenaga. Semburat-semburat urat Kyuhyun terlihat. Membuat Ryeowook ketakutan melihatnya._

Chapter 4

"_**You're not an ugly duck. You're a beautiful princess, and have a prince who love you so much."—Kim Ryeowook.**_

"Sung..Sungmin hanya perlu waktu untuk bisa bertemu denganmu. Besok kalian akan bertemu bukan? Sabarlah sebentar lagi." Ujar Ryeowook gugup. Ryeowook menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam. Mata Kyuhyun menunjukkan semuanya. Bukan kemarahan yang ia nyatakan sekarang, bukan kebencian yang ia lakukan sekarang. Hanya sepasang mata yang menunjukkan semburat kesedihan dan penyesalan. Hey, apa yang terjadi pada Cho Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun diam tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Kedua tangannya melemas dan melepaskan kepalan tangannya. Wajah Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan sekarang menjadi sebuah wajah yang menyiratkan kepanikan. Tak lama setelah itu, Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kemudian kembali duduk disamping Ryeowook dengan muka yang kusut dan berantakan.

"Ini menyeramkan." Batin Ryeowook. Ryeowook berniat menyingkir dari hadapan Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun mengatakan hal yang macam-macam lagi. 'Cho Kyuhun adalah orang yang temperamental, Sungmin harus berhati-hati untuk bisa berpacaran dengannya.' Inilah yang berada di pikiran Ryeowook saat ini.

"Sungmin marah padaku? Dia membenciku? Atau bahkan dia memang tidak mau bertemu denganku maka dari itu dia menghindariku?" Kyuhyun mengangkat suaranya. Ryeowook menoleh terkejut.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Ryeowook bingung. Ryeowook menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Dia marah padaku? Sampai dia tidak masuk sekolah lagi beberapa hari ini. Dia berniat menghindariku? Dia sudah tahu semuanya?" kata Kyuhyun lagi. Mata Ryeowook berbinar. Ryeowook mulai mengerti apa maksud ucapan Cho Kyuhyun padanya. Rasanya Ryeowook ingin tertawa kencang melihat namja frustasi ini benar-benar terlihat sangat frustasi. Bahkan untuk masalah yang sebenarnya tidak berhubungan dengannya sama sekali.

"Tidak tahukah dia bahwa aku begitu mengkhawatirkannya? Aku tidak dapat menghubunginya sama sekali. Ponselnya tidak aktif. Aku merasa bersalah. Aku tidak tahu dimana rumahnya, dan aku tidak tahu berapa nomor telepon rumahnya. Rasanya menyedihkan sekali, seorang namjachingu, namun tidak tahu apapun mengenai yeoja nya. Bodoh." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Hey, bahkan untuk apa Kyuhyun merasa kecewa? Dia tidak mencintai Sungmin, bahkan Sungmin hanya mainan bagi kelompoknya.

Namun Ryeowook yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini mendadak terpana mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun didepan wajahnya. Ryeowook tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Kyuhyun, namun ia dapat merasakan bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun sekarang yang mengkhawatirkan Sungmin. Rasa jail menghampiri otak Ryeowook. Bibirnya mengukir smirk evil khas seorang Kim Ryeowook. Perlahan Ryeowook mendekati Kyuhyun dan memukul bahu kiri Kyuhyun kencang.

"Kau! Memang itu semua salahmu! Membuat Sungmin menangis dan terluka! Manusia yang tidak punya perasaan!" bentak Ryeowook. Kyuhyun terkejut dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Ryeowook. Ryeowook memukul bahu kanan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan karena Sungmin wanita baik maka dari itu kau bisa memainkannya dengan sesuka hatimu!" bentak Ryeowook dengan muka garangnya. Dalam hatinya, Ryeowook terkekeh senang melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin aneh.

"Baiklah. Aku tahu dia memang marah. Katakan padanya untuk berbicara denganku besok. Akan ku jemput besok pagi, jadi jangan coba-coba untuk berniat kabur dan pergi berangkat sendiri."ucap Kyuhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah Sungmin. Suara deruman motor yang semakin menjauh menandakan Kyuhyun sudah pergi dari rumah Sungmin.

"Dia sudah pergi." Kata Ryeowook membuka pintu kamar Sungmin yang tidak terkunci. Sungmin melempar senyum kecil kepada Ryeowook.

"Gomawo, Wookie-ah." Ujar Sungmin. Ryeowook membalas senyum Sungmin dan kembali duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau harus masuk sekolah besok. Kau sudah berjanji akan menemui Kyuhyun. Jadi kau harus sekolah. Sekarang makanlah. Kau terlihat sangat kurus sekarang. Bisa-bisa Kyuhyun mengira aku menyiksa dan tidak memberimu makan." Ryeowook mengambil piring yang masih setia berada disamping Sungmin, mengambil sesuap nasi dan menyuapi Sungmin. Sungmin membuka mulutnya pasrah. "Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjemputmu besok, dan jangan coba-coba untuk kabur darinya." Ryeowook kembali memaksakan sendok dengan sesuap nasi kembali masuk kedalam mulut Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun akan menjemputku? Jangan bohong. Dia tidak akan menjemputku Kim Ryeowook." Ujar Sungmin yang tidak percaya dengan perkataan Ryeowook.

"Yasudah kalau tidak percaya. Jangan salahkan aku jika Kyuhyun memarahimu besok karena mencoba untuk kabur darinya." Ryeowook berkata cuek. Dahi Sungmin mengerut. _Benarkah Kyuhyun akan menjemputku esok pagi?_

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku, siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun!" Ryeowook tersenyum lebar. Sungmin dengan pasrah menceritakan semuanya pada Ryeowook. Ani. Tidak semuanya. Karena Sungmin tidak menceritakan soal taruhan itu. Sungmin menutupnya rapat-rapat dan tidak memberitahukan siapapun, termasuk sahabatnya.

"_See? You're not an ugly duck. You're a beautiful princess, and have a prince who love you so much."_ Batin Ryeowook tersenyum

...

Sinar matahari muncul dari ufuk timur. Langit mulai tidak berwarna kehitaman lagi. Cahaya bulan mulai digantikan tugasnya oleh matahari. Matahari pagi menyinari sebagian dari ruang dikamar Sungmin. Menembus jendela kamar Sungmin. Cicit-cicit burung di pagi hari mulai terdengar. Matahari sudah berangkat dari peraduannya, namun Sungmin bahkan belum terbangun sama sekali. Matanya lelah.

TING TONG

Bunyi bel membangunkan Sungmin dari mimpi indahnya. Sungmin sedikit kesal kepada orang yang mengganggu mimpi panjangnya dan melirik jam yang berada di sebelah kasur Sungmin.

**Jam 05.47**

"_Oh Tuhan. Bahkan ini masih sangat pagi."_ Sungut Sungmin sebal. Ia bangkit berdiri dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan pribadinya menuju ruang tamu. Sungmin yakin ayahnya baru saja pulang dari tempatnya bekerja, ayahnya memang sering pergi siang dan pulang pagi. Itulah kegiatan ayahnya sehari-hari.

Sungmin menyisir rambutnya asal dengan tangan, merapihkan sedikit bajunya yang terlihat lusuh dan terlipat sana-sini. Kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya dengan mata yang sedikit terpejam.

"Annyeong appa. Silahkan masuk. Lain kali bawa kunci milik appa dan jangan membuatku terbangun di pagi hari. Aku masih mengantuk." Ujar Sungmin kemudian berbalik ke kamarnya sambil berjalan sempoyongan. Sebagian jiwanya masih berada di alam mimpi.

Sedangkan orang tersebut berdiri di depan pintu rumah dengan mimik aneh. Kyuhyun, ya namja itu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil melihat penampilan Sungmin yang benar-benar baru saja bangun tidur. Kyuhyun berpendapat bahwa Sungmin sangat terlihat manis sekarang. Benar-benar terlihat polos seperti anak bayi.

"Apakah appa lapar? Aku masih lelah, jadi jika appa ingin makan, panaskan saja makanan semalam. Nanti siang aku akan memasak." Kata Sungmin lagi. Sungmin menoleh ke arah ayah yang masih berdiam diri di depan dan tidak melangkah sedikitpun dari tadi. Sungmin mengusap kedua matanya cepat, kemudian bibirnya yang sedikit terasa lengket, lalu kembali menatap ayahnya dengan keadaan mata yang sepenuhnya terbuka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya.

"WHAT? CHO KYUHYUN?!" teriak Sungmin didalam hati. Segera mungkin ia bersembunyi diantara tembok-tembok. Tidak berani melihat wajah Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang menahan tawa nya sekarang. Malu. Inilah yang dirasakan Sungmin begitu tahu yang berdiri disana adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Malu? Aku sudah melihat semuanya Lee Sungmin." Kata Kyuhyun tertawa. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, tidak dapat berkutik. "Setampan itukah aku sampai-sampai kau mengira aku adalah ayahmu?" Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh melihat Sungmin yang benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik akibat ucapannya. "Hey! Aku tamu! Tidak bisakah kau menyuruhku masuk dan memberikanku sarapan? Ini masih terlalu pagi dan aku belum sempat sarapan dirumah." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk di ruang tamu. Semasa bodo dengan pakaian nya sekarang. Lagipula, Kyuhyun sudah tahu semuanya. Sungmin bisa berbuat apa lagi?

"Kau ingin sarapan apa? Biar aku yang buatkan." Tanya Sungmin.

"Jjangmyeon! Aku ingin jjangmyeon." Kyuhyun mengatakan Jjangmyeon dengan wajah bahagia dan gembira seperti anak kecil. Namun Sungmin terperangah. _Sungjin juga akan mengucapkannya dengan sangat gembira..._"Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa rumah ini terlihat sangat sepi? Dimana adikmu? Yang waktu itu masih segini." Kyuhyun menebak tinggi Sungjin yang hanya setinggi paha nya saja.

Sungmin tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai hal itu. Mengingat itu hanya akan membuat hatinya kembali merasa sedih. Lebih baik mengacuhkannya saja bukan?

Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk memulai memasak. Sungmin memakai apron nya dan mengikat tali ke belakang pinggangnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia mulai menyiapkan segala bahan yang ia perlukan. Beruntung persediaan untuk jjangmyeon masih tersisa sedikit di lemari pendingin.

Tak lama setelah itu, wangi jjangmyeon mulai tercium. Kyuhyun berjalan ke dapur dan mengikuti kemana arah wangi jjangmyeon pergi. Sungmin meletakkan sepiring jjangmyeon di meja makan, kemudian melepaskan apron dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak kunjung juga melepaskan pandangannya dari jjangmyeon yang ada didepannya.

"Mandi." Jawab Sungmin singkat. Kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah kamarnya.

Sungmin kembali ke meja makan dan Kyuhyun dapat melihat pagi ini Sungmin terlihat lebih cerah. Pakaian seragamnya melekat rapih di tubuh Sungmin. Rambutnya tidak seberantakan tadi. Rambutnya yang sedikit ikal semakin terlihat manis di wajahnya.

"Kajja. Kita makan!" Kyuhyun mulai memakan jjangmyeon yang disiapkan Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin beralih ke lemari pendingin dan mengeluarkan sebotol susu dari lemari tersebut.

Kyuhyun mendongak dan melihat Sungmin tidak memakan jatah makanannya sendiri. "Kau tidak makan jjangmyeon mu? Susu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai berhenti dari acara makannya.

"Jjangmyeon ini bukan untukku. Untuk appa." Jawab Sungmin. Sungmin kembali asyik menyeruput susu nya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpitnya dan menatap Sungmin intens.

"Kau tidak akan cukup energi jika setiap harinya kau hanya meminum susu untuk jadi sarapanmu dan tidak makan apapun sampai sore nanti." Kata Kyuhyun sebal. "Kenapa kau tidak menjaga kesehatanmu sendiri? Kau sudah terlihat jauh lebih kurus dari terakhir kali kita bertemu."

"Kenapa sekarang kau jadi banyak omong Cho Kyuhyun? Kau tidak banyak omong dulu. Bahkan saat pertama kali kita bertemu, kau membentakku. Tidak ingat?" desis Sungmin. Kyuhyun terhenyak. _Sungmin masih memikirkan masalah itu._batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus bersikap cool disekolah. Aku tahu aku tampan, dan tampan itu di identikkan dengan wajah yang dingin bukan? Aku sudah mempraktekkan teori ini sejak dulu. Namun saat dirumah, aku tidak bisa berhenti bersikap manja di depan orangtuaku. Perlu kau tahu, bersikap manja itu bisa menghibur diri sendiri. Cobalah untuk bersikap manja pada orangtuamu. Ini menyenangkan." Mungkin ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang Kyuhyun katakan selama ia mengenal dan mulai masuk kedalam kehidupan Lee Sungmin.

"Makanlah. Jangan banyak bicara." Kata Sungmin pelan.

"Bisakah kau katakan, ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini? Tidak masuk sekolah dan meninggalkan aku begitu saja. Aku ini kekasihmu, harusnya..." Kyuhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya yang belum selesai dan masih menggantung di lidah Kyuhyun. Namun Sungmin sudah bangkit berdiri dari kursi. Tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun, Sungmin meninggalkannya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Kyuhyun berusaha mengejar, namun Sungmin sudah terlanjur masuk dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamarnya pelan. Tidak ada suara. Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu tersebut sekali lagi. "Sungmin-ah. Wae? Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar hingga akhirnya sebuah isakan kecil mulai terdengar. "Ya! Lee Sungmin! Buka pintunya! Sedang apa kau didalam sana?!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sungmin. Bunyi gesekan antara baju dan pintu kayu kembali terdengar. Suara isakan yang ditahan Sungmin juga sebenarnya dapat terdengar jelas di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak berbicara apapun lagi, tetapi ia duduk bersandarkan pintu itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Lee Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Kau mencintaiku bukan hingga kau menjadikan aku pacarmu?" tanya Sungmin balik. Kyuhyun tersentak.

"Ya Lee Sungmin. Aku mencintaimu. Aku menyayangimu, jadi katakan apa yang terjadi padamu sekarang."

"Aku ingin memelukmu. Apa aku bo..."

"Kalau begitu, lakukanlah." Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Sungmin yang belum selesai. Beberapa detik berlalu, tidak ada yang mereka lakukan. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun berdiri dan mengetuk pintu itu pelan. "Katanya kau ingin memelukku? Aku mengizinkanmu Lee Sungmin, jadi keluar dan peluk aku sekarang."

Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit. Kyuhyun dapat melihat butiran air mata yang masih melekat di wajah Sungmin, dan titik-titik bekas air mata yang membuat wajah Sungmin terlihat lengket pagi ini. Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya tersenyum, Sungmin menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun. Kemudian menangis sekeras yang ia bisa. Kyuhyun mengelus puncak kepala Sungmin.

_Meskipun ini hanya akting, aku suka perlakuanmu padaku Cho Kyuhyun..._

"Sudah puas? Jadi jangan menangis lagi. Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi. Tidak ada alasan yang bisa membuatmu menangis lagi, karena ada aku disini. Kkk" Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya menghadap ke arah wajah Kyuhyun. Bibir Kyuhyun melangkah maju dan mengecup kening Sungmin. Kecupannya yang lembut membuat Sungmin kembali tenang dan menghapus bekas-bekas airmatanya dengan air wastafel. Sejurus kemudian, terdengar suara teriakan dari arah kamar mandi. Kyuhyun segera beranjak kesana dan melihat apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya.

"Kyu! Eotteokhae. Lihat! Mataku bengkak. Sungguh-sungguh terlihat seperti monster!" teriak Sungmin sebal. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berbalik untuk mengambil sesuatu didalam tas nya. Kemudian kembali ke kamar mandi tempat Sungmin berada. Sebuah benda kembali berada di kepala Sungmin. Seketika ingatannya kembali ke saat itu. Saat Kyuhyun juga menaruh beanie hat di kepala Sungmin.

"Topi?" Sungmin mendongak.

"Ini sudah menutupi sebagian wajahmu Lee Sungmin. Tidak akan ada yang tahu seberapa jelek wajahmu sehabis menangis. Tidak ada yang tahu seberapa jelek wajahmu saat menangis." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir nya sebal. Hey, bahkan Sungmin sangat terlihat manis hari ini.

"Kajja. Kita berangkat. Lihat? Sudah setengah delapan. Kita bisa terlambat jika kita berlama-lama disini."Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sungmin memperhatikan topi yang dipakainya dengan seksama. Rasanya ia pernah mengenal topi ini. Tapi, dimana dan kapan topi ini dilihatnya, ia lupa. Mungkin hanya benda yang mempunyai model sama. Sungmin tidak menggubris masalah itu dan keluar mengikuti Kyuhyun.

...

Semua pasang mata mengarah kepada satu objek saat ini. Ani, bukan hanya satu objek, melainkan dua objek yang saat ini menjadi satu objek. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang berjalan bersama-sama dari tempat parkir sekolahnya. Ini kejadian yang langka yang bisa terjadi. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang pendiam dan tampan, menggaet seorang perempuan aneh semacam Lee Sungmin? Tidak bisa dibayangkan.

Kyuhyun terlihat seperti orang lain. Ia benar-benar mendalami karakternya sebagai pangeran sekolah. Namun, genggaman tangan itu tidak pernah terlepas. Tangan Kyuhyun masih menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin. Sungmin hendak melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun memaksanya, menggenggamnya semakin erat dan tidak mau melepaskan.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Lepaskan." Ujar Sungmin kecil. Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap wajah Sungmin. Yeoja itu tidak mengangkat kepalanya. Tidak mau menampakkan wajahnya yang semakin tertutup topi. Kyuhyun berbalik dan menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi chubby Sungmin. Kemudian mengangkat wajah yeoja itu untuk melihat ke arahnya. Semua penghuni sekolah berteriak histeris. Berbagai makian mulai terdengar yang sudah dipastikan bahwa itu ditujukan untuk Sungmin. Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun kasar, lalu berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendesis tajam kepada wanita-wanita yang masih berteriak histeris. Seketika keadaan menjadi hening. Kerumunan mulai bubar.

Kyuhyun mengejar Sungmin yang berlari entah kemana. Kyuhyun mencari dan mencari, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan Sungmin yang menekuk kedua lututnya di lantai toilet perempuan, menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Tidak menangis, tidak marah, hanya diam. Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk masuk kedalam ruangan yang tabu bagi lelaki itu untuk datang dan duduk menemani Sungmin.

"Aku sudah bilang lepaskan bukan? Kenapa kau keras kepala? Lihat apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti." Sungmin mendengus sebal. Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Memang apa yang akan terjadi padamu? Kau bisa meramal masa depan?" tanya Kyuhyun polos. Sungmin membuang mukanya menghadap kearah lain. Kyuhyun tertawa. Sedangkan Sungmin lagi-lagi mendengus sebal. "Lalu? Aku harus melakukan apa?"

"Jangan mendekatiku. Dan bersikaplah seolah-olah kau tidak mengenal aku. Kembali seperti saat kau tidak mengenal aku dulu." Sungmin bangkit berdiri, menepuk pelan rok dan seragamnya lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

"_Kalau aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana?"_ batin Kyuhyun.

...

Baru saja Sungmin membuka pintu ruang kelasnya, semua mata menatap Sungmin sebal. Banyak yang mengacuhkannya, bahkan ada yang melempar death glare seperti yang biasa Kyuhyun lakukan pada teman-temannya yang lain.

Sungmin berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Sungmin duduk dan melepas topi pinjaman Kyuhyun. Melihat sekilas bentuk dan warna dari topi itu. Hanya sebuah topi biasa. Topi warna abu-abu polos, dengan sedikit motif di sekitar pinggir kepala. Namun Sungmin yakin bahwa ia pernah melihat bentuk topi ini disuatu tempat.

Tak lama setelah itu, Kyuhyun memasuki kelasnya dan disambut suasana ricuh dari barisan belakang, tempat teman-temannya berkumpul. Kyuhyun menyampirkan tas nya pada meja yang berada dibelakang Sungmin, kursi Kyuhyun. Namun Sungmin terlihat tidak menyadari Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di belakangnya, terlalu sibuk memperhatikan topi.

"Ya ya ya! Lihatlah. Uri Kyuhyun sudah berubah!" kata Eunhyuk melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah sampai di tempat duduknya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan berjalan ke arah teman-temannya, kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong.

"Aku tidak berubah." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Semua murid mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Bukan hanya mendengar, tetapi mereka telah melampaui batas keingin tahuan mereka. Bisa disebutkan bahwa mereka 'kepo'.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau memberikan pacar barumu itu sebuah topi yang sesungguhnya sangat berharga bagimu... Cho Kyuhyun." Donghae melirik tajam Kyuhyun yang masih dengan santainya duduk. Ia menekankan sebuah kata...topi. Kyuhyun membalas mendelik tajam kearah Donghae. "Kalau bukan berubah, namanya apa?"

**-To Be Continued-**

**Donghae dan kawan-kawannya tahu arti topi yang dimiliki Kyuhyun.**

**Semua tahu bahwa topi itu sangat berharga dan tidak diizinkan seorangpun**

**Menyentuh topi itu sekalipun ia adalah teman Kyuhyun sendiri.**

**Tapi bagaimana bisa barang yang disebut 'berharga' oleh Kyuhyun, berada di tangan Sungmin sekarang?**

**Wait for the next chapter^^**

**Please RnR ^^ **

**Saya tunggu review dari kalian semua yang membaca FF saya.**

**Kamsahamnida**

Demi apapun nih fanfic jadinya tijel-_- Gimana menurut readers semua? Aneh kan? Tijel kan? Mau dilanjutin...apa delete?._. Minta komentarnya yaaa, pilih lanjut apa deleteeee.

Makasih looooh buat yang udah reviewww :3 saya cintaaaah kalian semuaaaa XD Terima kasih buat 'dming' yang ngasih tahu saya gimana cara bales review. Saya baru tahu itu mesti di update di chapter selanjutnya._. kkkk~ maafkan saya chingudeul, sayaaa author baruuu masuk ffn uwoooo~

Terima kasih buat semuanya juga. Makasih yang udah review, makasih yang udah baca dan makasih yang udah mau jadi silent reader juga hihihi.

Oiya kemarin ada yang bilang fanfic nya kependekan. Mohon maaf dulu nih, saya emang ngebatasin tiap chapter itu maksimal 10 lembar microsoft word._. tapi kalo emang readers semua gapuas karena terlalu pendeeek, ya saya coba deh buat bikin sampe 15 lembar hehe. Sok ayolah di review kkk~


	5. Chapter 5

Title : When I Feel Lonely

Genre : Romance/Hurt

Rating : Fiction T

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Sungjin, and the other members of Super Junior

Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD. I just borrow their name.

Warning : GS, OOC, Typo, Tijel, Aneh

Summary : Ini pertama kalinya buat bikin FF GS, jadi kalo bener2 OOC maafkanlah._. Dont like dont read

_Review Chapter 4_

"_Ya ya ya! Lihatlah. Uri Kyuhyun sudah berubah!" kata Eunhyuk melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah sampai di tempat duduknya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan berjalan ke arah teman-temannya, kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong._

"_Aku tidak berubah." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Semua murid mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Bukan hanya mendengar, tetapi mereka telah melampaui batas keingin tahuan mereka. Bisa disebutkan bahwa mereka 'kepo'._

"_Lalu bagaimana bisa kau memberikan pacar barumu itu sebuah topi yang sesungguhnya sangat berharga bagimu... Cho Kyuhyun." Donghae melirik tajam Kyuhyun yang masih dengan santainya duduk. Ia menekankan sebuah kata...topi. Kyuhyun membalas mendelik tajam kearah Donghae. "Kalau bukan berubah, namanya apa?" _

Chapter 5

"_**Kalau bersamamu, aku yakin aku bisa menjalaninya."—Lee Sungmin.**_

"_**Bahkan lekuk senyum mu sama. Aku tidak tahu, entah kau jelmaan hantu atau memang nyata manusia."—Cho Kyuhyun.**_

"Aku tidak pernah berubah Lee Donghae." Kyuhyun menggertak gigi tanda bahwa ia sedang marah. Namun Donghae terlihat lebih berapi-api dibanding Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli apa alasanmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Bahkan kau sudah berani bermain dengan perempuan lain. Jangan katakan kau akan menunggunya! " Amarah Donghae sudah mencapai ubun-ubun namja itu. Tanpa ragu ia mencengkeram kerah kemeja Kyuhyun. Kaki Kyuhyun sudah tidak berpijak, tubuhnya terangkat.

Sontak teman-teman sekelas menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Pemandangan tak biasa menjadi tontonan yang menarik bagi teman-teman yang lain. Tidak ada yang berani dan berniat melaporkan kejadian ini kepada guru. Bukankah mengadu akan berurusan dengan pangeran sekolah? Tidak akan ada yang mau berurusan dengan mereka. Masalah akan menjadi sangat panjang.

Sungmin ikut menoleh. Ia terkejut dan reflek berdiri dari kursinya. Begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk, Heechul, dan Siwon. Semua berusaha melerai pertengkaran sesama namja yang bisa berakibat fatal terhadap sarana dan prasarana sekolah.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menjaga benda itu lagi, baiklah, berikan topi itu kepadaku! Tidak akan kubiarkan seorang pun menyentuhnya! Seperti yang selama ini kau lakukan!" bentak Donghae. Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan, namun Donghae tidak menunjukkan wajah iba sedikitpun. Wajahnya memerah saking marahnya.

"STOP IT!" Sungmin berteriak keras, membuat semua pandangan kembali menuju ke arahnya. "Kalian bertengkar hanya karena sebuah topi? Tidakkah kalian malu?!" Sungmin menarik nafas panjang sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimat yang sudah berada di ujung lidah. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau benda ini berharga. Akan aku kembalikan pada Kyuhyun-ssi, Lee Donghae. Jadi, lepaskan dia sekarang."

Donghae mengendurkan cengkeramannya perlahan dan menjatuhkan Kyuhyun di lantai. Dengan wajah yang masih memerah, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi. Sedangkan kawan-kawan yang lain membantu Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri.

"Ku kembalikan ini padamu, Kyuhyun-ssi." Sungmin meletakkan topi yang menjadi bahan permasalahan di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Mianhamnida. Aku tidak akan mengulangi kejadian ini lagi." Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya ke satu arah. Kemudian melakukan hal yang sama ke lain arah. Sungmin melakukan hal tersebut ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf." Kyuhyun menarik salah satu tangan Sungmin. Namun Sungmin menepisnya kasar dan terus-menerus meminta maaf. Kyuhyun membuang muka sebal.

Sungmin tidak mengatakan apapun dan duduk kembali di kursinya. Melipat kedua tangan di meja dan meletakkan kepalanya disana memunggungi Kyuhyun. Sedangkan teman yang lain kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing seolah mereka tidak melihat apapun.

Kyuhyun meremas kerah kemejanya kuat. Menggigit bibir hingga kemudian mengeluarkan darah segar. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Gwaenchana?" Siwon yang menyadari hal itu segera duduk mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya, merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di dadanya.

"Gwaenchana, aku ingin pulang saja." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal. Paru-parunya tidak berfungsi dengan baik saat ini. Kyuhyun berdiri dengan susah payah dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Sungmin.

"Aku pulang duluan. Aku akan kerumahmu nanti." Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Namun saat ia mencoba melihat Kyuhyun, namja itu telah pergi dari ruang kelas ini bersama Siwon dengan memakai topi dikepalanya dan membawa tas punggung.

Begitu Kyuhyun menutup pintu ruang kelas, semua pandangan mata teman sekelas memandang Sungmin tajam. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar kembali.

"Cih. Bagaimana bisa persahabatan Donghae dan Kyuhyun terpecah begitu saja karena dia. Aku tidak percaya."

"Dasar yeoja tidak tahu diri. Baru dekat dengan Kyuhyun saja gayanya sudah setinggi langit."

"Semua orang juga tahu Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mencintai dia. Pasti dia yang memaksa Kyuhyun menjadi pacarnya."

Berbagai makian lainnya masuk ke telinga Sungmin. Sedikit. Hanya terasa sedikit sakit mendengar semua kalimat-kalimat itu terlontar dari buah mulut teman sekelas. Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Heechul menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sangat menyedihkan.

"_Kau akan terus berada disampingku bukan Cho Kyuhyun? Kalau bersamamu, aku yakin aku bisa menjalaninya." _Batin Sungmin.

...

Kyuhyun mendengar segalanya dari luar kelas. Segala caci maki yang dilontarkan orang lain begitu menohok hati Kyuhyun. Merasa kasihan. Namun, lagi-lagi rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang. Membuat Kyuhyun harus melupakan Sungmin sejenak.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Gwaenchana? Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!" teriak Siwon. Kyuhyun segera membungkam mulut namja atletis itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Diamlah! Mereka bisa tahu kalau kita masih ada disini." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Bahkan untuk berjalan saja ia harus meraba tembok di sebelahnya dan bantuan bahu Siwon dimana tangan Kyuhyun bertengger saat ini.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit." Siwon semakin cemas dengan keadaan ini.

"Andwae." Kyuhyun mengerang pelan. Paru-parunya serasa dihantam sebuah batu besar, atau jarum dengan jumlah yang banyak.

"Jangan keras kepala Cho Kyuhyun! Ini bisa berakibat fatal!" Bentak Siwon untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Siwon-ah. Pastikan tidak ada yang tahu mengenai hal ini. Sungmin juga tidak boleh mengetahuinya. Saat ini, Cuma kau yang ku percaya. Jadi lindungi Sungmin selama aku tidak ada."

"Bagaimana bisa kau memikirkan Sungmin disaat kau harus memikirkan keadaanmu sendiri! Jangan aneh-aneh Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Aku akan pulang. Bisa kupastikan kalau aku akan sampai dirumah dengan selamat Choi Siwon, jadi sekarang silahkan kau kembali ke kelas dan ikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Kuserahkan Lee Sungmin padamu untuk hari ini." Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Siwon, mencoba berdiri sempurna. Wajahnya beralih sesaat ke arah Siwon. "Aku pergi." Katanya.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Telepon aku jika kau sudah sampai dirumah." Sahut Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak menoleh dan bergegas meninggalkan sekolah, melajukan motornya.

...

Bel pulang berbunyi nyaring memekakkan telinga. Biasanya Sungmin akan segera keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru untuk menjemput Sungjin disekolahnya. Namun kali ini ia membereskan peralatannya perlahan. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan pulang sekolah, rutinitas yang biasa ia lakukan sudah tidak perlu dilakukan lagi.

Menatap jalan beraspal sambil menggendong tas punggung nya. Sekali-kali ia menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil mengusir rasa bosan. Namun, memang benar, tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang. Menelepon Ryeowook? Sungmin yakin Ryeowook pun mempunyai urusannya sendiri yang tidak bisa Sungmin ikut campur tangan.

Seketika ponsel di saku blazer Sungmin bergetar. Sungmin bergegas mengambilnya dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Nan eoddiseo?" Sebuah pertanyaan singkat.

"Dekat halte..Ak..." Ucapannya berhenti ketika jaringan telepon itu kembali terputus. Sungmin berdecak sebal. Namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu memang sangat senang membuatnya jengkel.

Hanya berselang beberapa menit, hingga Sungmin akhirnya sampai di halte. Ia mencari wajah namja bernama Kyuhyun itu, namun ia tidak menemukannya. Merasa bus yang ditunggu nya sebentar lagi akan sampai, Sungmin malas duduk dan memilih berdiri dipinggir jalan ditemani cahaya matahari yang begitu terik.

"Nan baboya?" Sebuah topi kembali melekat menutupi kepala Sungmin. Sungmin segera melepas topi tersebut dan mengembalikan kepada pemiliknya.

"Jangan perlihatkan aku topi keramat itu. Rasanya sangat menyebalkan." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Maafkan aku untuk kejadian tadi pagi."

"Tidak kumaafkan." Singkat, padat dan jelas. Namun cukup membuat Kyuhyun tertegun. Setiap kata, nada bicara, bahkan ekspresi wajahnya sama. Kyuhyun menghapus segala hal yang seketika berkelebat di pikirannya. Kembali kepada Kyuhyun yang sekarang berdiri disini.

"Hm? Ada apa? Apa kau sangat merasa bersalah? Kkk. Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan dipikirkan." Sungmin mengibas-ibaskan tangan kiri di depan wajah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"_Bahkan lekuk senyum mu sama. Aku tidak tahu, entah kau jelmaan hantu atau memang nyata manusia."_ Batin Kyuhyun.

...

Sungmin's POV

Aku tidak tahu apa ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang semua orang merasakannya. Aku merasa bahwa Kyuhyun seperti menghilang. Terkadang muncul, dan tiba-tiba bisa menghilang begitu saja. Dia bisa masuk pada jam pelajaran ke-3, namun di jam pelajaran ke-4 dia menghilang. Aku tahu bahwa dia masuk hari ini, namun ketika aku mencarinya, ia menghilang.

Kyuhyun tidak berubah. Dia tidak berubah. Dia masih terus mencurahkan perhatiannya padaku. Dia masih terus mengajakku berbicara dengan ukiran senyuman khas-nya. Lekuk wajahnya muncul dalam setiap mimpiku. Dia masih sering mengantarku pulang. Pergi dan berlalu dengan suara deruman motornya.

Aku merindukannya. Rindu akan setiap jemari yang menghapus setiap air mata yang jatuh di pipiku. Rindu akan aroma tubuhnya yang maskulin. Rindu akan pelukan hangat yang biasa ia berikan padaku. Atau bahkan hanya sekedar ketika ia mencium keningku. Aku merindukannya..

Ketika ia datang, aku ingin bertanya segala hal yang ingin aku tanyakan. Namun, wajah sayu menyapaku terlebih dahulu. Merasa tidak pantas untuk ikut campur atas segala hal didalam kehidupannya.

Aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku bukan orangtuanya, kakek neneknya, adik atau kakaknya, paman atau bibinya, bahkan aku bukan temannya. Disini aku hanya berperan sebagai barang yang bisa saja berpindah tangan dari tangan yang satu ke tangan yang lain. Aku tidak berhak mengetahuinya. Aku tidak berhak untuk mencari tahu. Karena aku memang bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya sebuah 'barang'.

...

_Aku hanya merasa bahwa dia adalah orang yang rapuh. _

_Aku hanya merasa bahwa dia adalah sosok yang harus aku lindungi._

Author's POV

Rasa nyeri seakan kembali menusuk dada Kyuhyun perlahan. Setiap tarikan nafas, setiap oksigen yang masuk ke dalam rongga paru-paru.

"Gwaenchana? Masih terasa sakit?" Heechul menyentuh dada Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun mengangguk sebisanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah.

"Istirahatlah. Setiap kau selalu seperti ini, rasanya sangat menyebalkan!" Eunhyuk ikut menimpali yang disambut death glare dari Siwon, Heechul, serta Donghae.

"Kau akan sangat sehat ketika kau memang sehat. Ketika kau sakit, maka sakit itu akan terus menemanimu. Aku bingung mengapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi." Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Kyuhyun yang seminggu kemarin dilihatnya sangat berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sekarang. Berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan infus dan alat pendeteksi jantung yang setia berbunyi. Tangan kiri dan kanan Kyuhyun sudah penuh lebam biru akibat jarum infus yang terus menancap di kulit mulusnya.

"Jangan datang kesekolah. Sudah kukatakan berapa kali. Hanya kau selalu keras kepala, tidak pernah mau mendengarkan perkataanku." Donghae bersuara. Kyuhyun menolehkan wajah pucat ke arah Donghae dan tersenyum, bahkan suara tawa yang sangat pelan masih bisa diterima gendang telinga setiap mereka yang berada disana.

"Sungmin tidak akan curiga. Aku bisa mengatakan kalau kau sedang berlibur bersama ayahmu. Tidak bisakah?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Aku begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Sepertinya sesuatu berjalan tidak sesuai yang kita duga." Kata Kyuhyun dengan susah payah. Matanya terpejam, ia merasa benar-benar lelah sekarang.

"Kau mencintainya? Atau kau hanya melihat dia sebagai sosok pengganti orang itu?" Gumam Donghae pelan. Sangat pelan, hingga teman-temannya yang lain pun tidak menyadari bahwa Donghae berbicara sedikit. Hal tabu yang tidak boleh dibicarakan dan diutarakan diantara mereka.

...

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu pada kalian semua?" Sungmin menghampiri sekelompok namja yang sedang asyik bersenda gurau. Namja tersebut menoleh, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin.

"Tahukah kalian kemanakah Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini? Ia sering datang dan menghilang begitu saja." Keluh Sungmin. Para namja itu menatap satu sama lain. Bimbang menyapa para namja. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada yeoja didepan mereka ini.

"Hhh." Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut salah satu namja. "Aku rasa kau memang harus mengetahuinya Sungmin-ssi. Dia berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Penyakitnya kambuh." Jelas Siwon.

Sungmin membeku. Kedua matanya seperti hendak keluar dari sarangnya. Bahkan hal sepenting ini pun Sungmin tidak mengetahuinya, dan Kyuhyun tidak memberitahunya.

"Se..sejak..kapan?" tanya Sungmin sendu.

"Sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Keadaanya tak kunjung membaik."

"A..apa aku boleh menemuinya?" Kata Sungmin. Semuanya terdiam. Hanya Heechul yang ingin angkat bicara soal ini.

"Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa kau tidak boleh menemuinya. Dia bilang pada kami semua bahwa kau tidak boleh tahu. Hanya kamu merasa bahwa kau mungkin ingin menemuinya. Kalau memang kau ingin, silahkan datang." Ujar Heechul kalem. "Jangan terkejut ketika kau melihatnya nanti. Dia terlihat...emm.." Heechul menggantungkan suaranya. Tidak mau melanjutkan lagi. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Pikirannya berkecamuk total. Saling terpecah-pecah seperti puzzle yang sulit untuk kembali ditata ulang.

...

HanYang International Hospital.

Disinilah Sungmin berdiri. Gedung yang sangat lebar dan besar, tak lupa dengan tinggi yang seperti ingin mencakar langit. Sungmin tidak heran Kyuhyun dirawat dirumah sakit international, Kyuhyun memang orang yang ber-uang, dalam arti bahwa ia mempunyai banyak uang.

Setelah bertanya kepada resepsionis, Sungmin menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang sepi itu perlahan. Tidak menakutkan dan gelap seperti di film horror yang Sungmin bayangkan.

RUANG VVIP. CHO KYUHYUN.

Sungmin tidak terheran Kyuhyun mengambil kelas VVIP untuk ruangannya. Sekali lagi Sungmin yakinkan dirinya bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang yang ber-uang. Sangat mudah memesan kamar VVIP dirumah sakit ini.

Dari pintu Sungmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun. Seorang namja. Terlihat lelah, seperti tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Sungmin membuka pintu sedikit. Pelan, sangat pelan, namun suara decitan pintu masih dapat didengar Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu menoleh. Terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri disana.

"Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah." Sapa Sungmin tersenyum. Senyum paksa. Sebuah senyum yang menyembunyikan rasa takut, khawatir, dan terluka.

"Mengapa kau ada disini hm? Temanku yang memberitahumu?" tanya Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Oh, bahkan Sungmin harus menahan air mata itu sekuat tenaga sekarang.

"Jangan salahkan temanmu. Aku yang bertanya terlebih dahulu." Balas Sungmin cepat. Memalingkan wajahnya yang mungkin sudah berubah menjadi warna kemerahan, menahan tangis.

"Padahal sudah kukatakan untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun." Gerutu Kyuhyun. Sungmin terkekeh, bahkan Kyuhyun masih bisa terlihat manja.

"Apa ini sakit?" Sungmin menelusuri pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun pelan. Mengelus setiap lebam yang tertera disana.

"Menurutmu?"

"Ini sakit.." Sungmin menunduk. Wajahnya terasa panas.

"Kau tahu.." kata Kyuhyun pelan. "Aku ingin tidur min-ah. Temani aku.."

Sungmin tersenyum dan menggenggam telapak tangan Kyuhyun. Mengelusnya perlahan, membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dan kembali menutup kedua matanya.

_-Flashback-_

"_Cho Kyuhyun. Kau mencintaiku bukan hingga kau menjadikan aku pacarmu?" tanya Sungmin balik. Kyuhyun tersentak. _

"_Ya Lee Sungmin. Aku mencintaimu. Aku menyayangimu, jadi katakan apa yang terjadi padamu sekarang."_

Sungmin merasa bahwa saat ini, Kyuhyun lah yang harus menceritakan segalanya kepada Sungmin. Keadaan ini membuatnya merasa dunia menjadi terbalik. Jika dulu Sungmin adalah makhluk yang rapuh, sekarang Kyuhyun bahkan terlihat lebih rapuh.

Malam semakin larut. Tangan Sungmin masih setia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada sedikitpun niat Sungmin untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa, bahwa Kyuhyun membutuhkannya sekarang.

"Aku tidak mau pulang.." Sungmin bergumam.

"Sudah malam...Apa appa mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Anginnya memang sedikit dingin.."

"Aku tahu aku harus pulang, tapi aku tidak ingin pulang."

"Aku tidak bisa pulang.."

"Aku ingin selalu berada di sisinya.."

"Aku tidak ingin pulang.."

"Meskipun dia tidak menyuruhku menunggunya.. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

"Karena aku bisa merasakannya.. Tangan nya mengatakan...'Jangan Pergi.."

**-To Be Continued-**

**Sungmin merasa bahwa Kyuhyun membutuhkannya.**

**Meskipun Kyuhyun berada dalam keadaan rumit seperti ini,**

**Tapi ia percaya bahwa Sungmin akan terus berada disampingnya.**

**Dapatkah Kyuhyun mempercayai Sungmin?**

**Dapatkah Kyuhyun terus berharap Sungmin akan terus berada di sisinya?**

**Wait for the next chapter^^**

**Please RnR ^^ **

**Saya tunggu review dari kalian semua yang membaca FF saya.**

**Kamsahamnida**

Notes:

Mianhamnida saya lama banggeettt updatenya._. Mohon ampun ya readers sekalian /sujud/ Saya habis pekan ulangan jadinyaaaaa...hm...

Hampir sebulan setelah terakhir kali ngupdate-_- Dan akhirnya fanfic ini malah semakin tijel. Maafkan saya maafkan saya._.

Saya masih sekedar penulis yang masih mengalami tahap perkembangan. Ditambah saya masih seorang pelajar. Mohon pengertiannya apabila fanfic ini tidak sesuai keinginan para readers sekalian. ^^

Jujur, saya lebih senang jika saya diberi saran dibanding diberi kritikan. Saya orangnya mudah tersentuh alias sensitip._. kalau kritikannya terlalu pedas, bisa aja saya menangis._. Yah, itu terserah readers semua sih, Cuma jujur saya lebih senang jika saya diberi saran^^

Saya nggak mau kok banyak banyak curcol kkk~ Terimakasih yang sudah review. Saya cintaaaah kalian semua :3 Saya juga cinta silent readers ^^ Cuma alangkah baiknya kalau siders juga mereview.. Bukankah saran dapat membangun saya? ^^ GAMSAHAMNIDA :3

Follow : sherenig


	6. Chapter 6

Title : When I Feel Lonely

Genre : Romance/Hurt

Rating : Fiction T

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, and the others members of Super Junior.

Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD. I just borrow their name.

Warning : GS, OOC, Typo, Tijel, Aneh

Summary : Ini pertama kalinya buat bikin FF GS, jadi kalo bener2 OOC maafkanlah._. Dont like dont read

_Review Chapter 5_

"_Aku tidak mau pulang.." Sungmin bergumam._

"_Sudah malam...Apa appa mengkhawatirkanku?"_

"_Anginnya memang sedikit dingin.."_

"_Aku tahu aku harus pulang, tapi aku tidak ingin pulang."_

"_Aku tidak bisa pulang.."_

"_Aku ingin selalu berada di sisinya.."_

"_Aku tidak ingin pulang.."_

"_Meskipun dia tidak menyuruhku menunggunya.. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa meninggalkannya."_

"_Karena aku bisa merasakannya.. Tangan nya mengatakan...'Jangan Pergi.."_

Chapter 6

"_**Perfection can't make some love, but love can make us become perfect."—Cho Kyuhyun.**_

"Pulanglah." Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya dan menatap sayu Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh dan menatap manik mata Kyuhyun, seakan tidak ada yang berubah dari Kyuhyun, tetap sama.

"Aku...tidak ingin pulang.." balas Sungmin lirih. Masih terus menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hari sudah gelap dan dingin di luar. Sudah tidak apa, Sungmin-ah."

"Aku hanya tidak mau pulang.." Sungmin menunduk. Menghindari mata Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya tajam. Terlihat dari ujung kedua mata Sungmin, tangan Kyuhyun terjulur menekan suatu tombol disebelah ranjang dengan susah payah. "Kau memanggil suster hm? Berniat mengusirku?"

"Aku hanya memintamu pulang Sungmin-ah. Ini sudah larut. Aku yakin appa mu juga khawatir."

"Appa tidak ada dirumah. Ia akan pulang pagi. Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan aku disini?" pinta Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Pintu terbuka, sepasang ajudan bertubuh kekar masuk kedalam ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Antar dia pulang sampai dirumahnya. Pastikan kalau dia sampai dirumah dengan selamat." Perintah Kyuhyun pada sepasang ajudan itu, kemudian beralih menatap Sungmin. "Pulanglah. Aku sudah tidak apa." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum. Senyum paksa yang bisa tertangkap dari mata Sungmin.

Dengan lunglai Sungmin mengambil tas punggung yang ia biarkan bergeletak di lantai. Berjalan memunggungi Kyuhyun sambil merangkul tas sekolahnya. Wajahnya terpancar raut yang menunjukkan bahwa ia masih ingin tinggal.

"Besok kau boleh mengunjungiku lagi. Tidak akan aku biarkan para pengganggu itu muncul disini. Hanya kita berdua. Bagaimana? Berjanjilah padaku kau akan datang."Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Aku janji." Balas Sungmin tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun dengan sepasang ajudan mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Setelah kepergian Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah ponsel di dalam nakas sebelah ranjangnya. Menekan sebuah nomor telepon dan menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya. Mendengar suara di seberang, tanpa babibu Kyuhyun memotong ucapan di seberang.

"Kibum-ah. Jadilah temannya. Lee Sungmin."

...

Dengan semangat Sungmin mengawali paginya. Tersenyum setiap waktu. Bersenandung kecil di kamar mandi dan membubuhkan sedikit bedak di wajahnya. Tidak. Sungmin tidak memakai lipstik untuk mempercerah warna bibirnya. Ia biarkan begitu saja. Lipstik...Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan begitu menyukainya.

Bukankah hari ini hari yang istimewa? Kyuhyun mengizinkannya berkunjung sepulang sekolah. Bukankah ini yang diharapkan Sungmin? Menemukan Kyuhyun dan mengekspresikan kerinduannya.

Kedatangan Sungmin di sekolah disambut picingan mata dari seluruh penjuru sekolah. Bukan hanya dari teman-temannya, bahkan sunbae nya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sungmin semakin menunduk dan berjalan dengan kaki yang bergetar.

"Jadi Kyuhyun oppa berpacaran dengannya? Penampilannya biasa saja."

"Badannya bulat. Bagaimana bisa ia menarik perhatian Kyuhyun."

"Si cebol itu? Rasanya aku tidak percaya."

Sungmin menelusuri lorong tersebut dengan muka memerah. Salahkan mengapa kelasnya harus berada di ujung lorong. Salahkan juga mengapa banyak orang diluar kelas. Tak lain ayalnya di luar kelas, didalam kelas pun suasana tidak jauh berbeda.

"Ini karena kau berpacaran dengn seorang idola. Wajar saja mereka memperlakukanmu seperti itu." Seseorang menepuk pundak Sungmin dari belakang. Sungmin terkejut dan menoleh, didapatkannya Kibum berdiri di belakang.

"Ki..Kibum-ah." Sungmin terkejut bukan main. Bahkan Sungmin merasa seluruh murid di kelas ini juga terkejut.

"Wae? Aku senang memberikan kejutan Sungmin-ah kkk" Kibum tersenyum dan tertawa renyah. Menyisakan Sungmin yang masih menganga melihat penampilan Kibum. Kibum terkenal sebagai seorang yang kutu buku. Tidak pernah lepas dari kaca mata dan buku tebal. Rambutnya dikuncir kuda terus menerus.

"Akhirnya Kibum-ku kembali." Siwon tersenyum dan memeluk Kibum dari belakang.

"Baby..."Sahut Kibum. Kemudian keduanya saling berpelukan, ditambah dengan Siwon yang memberi morning kiss pada Kibum didepan kawan-kawan sekelasnya.

Oh, rasanya dunia seperti terbalik. Sungmin duduk di kursi dan merasakan pusing menggelutinya. Memijit pelipisnya perlahan disambut suara tawa keras dari Kibum.

"Kau terkejut Sungmin-ah?" Kibum menghampiri Sungmin yang masih terus sibuk memijit pelipisnya.

"Sangat terkejut, Kim Kibum." Balas Sungmin lemas.

"Rambutku panjang bergelombang, softlense bening yang kupakai sekarang. Kau terkejut?" Kibum memperhatikan penampilannya, yang berubah 180 derajat. Menjadi seorang wanita cantik yang terlihat sangat dewasa.

"Hm.." Sungmin tersenyum kecil.

"Pulanglah bersamaku nanti. Kita akan mampir kesana." Kibum meninggalkan Sungmin di kursinya dengan senyum manis mengembang di wajahnya.

...

"_**And now i'm going to you, love comes like snowflakes."—Cho Kyuhyun.**_

"Kajja Sungmin-ah!" Kibum berteriak di samping Sungmin, menggandeng lengan Sungmin erat saat bel pulang berbunyi nyaring dan Jung Songsaengnim sudah keluar dari kelas. Kibum tersenyum disambut gelengan Sungmin.

"Aku tidak ikut Kibum-ah." Ujar Sungmin tersenyum.

"YA! Waeee?" rajuk Kibum namun terus dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Sungmin.

"Aku sedang malas kkk. Sampaikan saja salamku padanya."

"Kyuhyun menunggumu.." Kibum menunjukkan raut wajah sedih. Sungmin menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajah Kibum dan tersenyum.

"Lalu?" Sungmin terkekeh.

"Dia pasti mencarimu.." Kibum masih terus mencari alasan agar Sungmin membatalkan niatnya dan ikut bersama Kibum menemui Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku. Aku rasa kau dan temannya yang lain juga ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Jangan libatkan aku untuk hari ini. Aku sedang malas."

"Kau yakin?" Kibum menunjukkan puppy eyes nya.

"Aku yakin Kim Kibum yang cantik. Aku tidak menyangka kau secantik ini." Sungmin menyentuh rambut panjang Kibum pelan.

"Kau juga cantik! Kita sama-sama cantik!" ujar Kibum semangat. Lagi-lagi Sungmin tertawa.

"Kau sudah ditunggu Siwon. Segera pergi dan jangan buat dia menunggumu." Sungmin memutar balikkan tubuh Kibum dan mendorongnya jatuh ke pelukan Siwon yang sudah siap sedia di belakangnya sejak tadi. "Ups. Mian Kibum-ah. Aku tidak sengaja." Sungmin tertawa dan segera berlari keluar kelas sebelum Kibum yang pipinya sedang bersemu merah itu mengejarnya.

Sungmin memperlambat langkah kakinya setelah ia rasakan jaraknya sudah jauh dari ruang kelas. Dengan wajah menunduk ia berjalan menuju lokernya. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya dan dengan ragu membuka loker nya perlahan. Kertas tersebut masih disana.

"You're not perfect so you're not comparable with Cho Kyuhyun. Leave him or you will know what i'll do to you." Sungmin membaca ulang kertas yang ia temukan tadi siang di lokernya. Sebuah kritikan pedas, namun hanya dibalas dengan senyuman seorang Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin meremas kuat kertas tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Ia merasa seperti ia sedang berada di telenovela atau di novel yang biasa ia lihat. Seorang wanita biasa yang berpacaran dengan seorang pria idaman, kemudian wanita itu di terror habis-habisan kemudian pria itu akan menolongnya dan mengancam orang-orang yang melukai sang wanita. Kejadiannya hampir mirip bukan? Namun bedanya, Kyuhyun tidak membelanya, bahkan Kyuhyun tidak tahu soal ini.

Setelah diremas dengan kuat, Sungmin membuang kertas tersebut ke tempat sampah yang berada di dekat loker. Dengan acuh Sungmin menutup pintu loker dan berjalan meninggalkan sekolah.

"Mian Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tidak bisa datang hari ini. Kau...tidak kecewa bukan?" ucap Sungmin lirih.

...

"Sungmin tidak datang?"

Kibum menggeleng pelan. "Kau dengarkan chagi, apa yang dikatakan Sungmin padaku disekolah tadi siang?" Kibum menoleh pada Siwon yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Siwon mengangguk.

"Dia mengatakan bahwa ia sedang malas. Mungkin yang ia maksud bukan malas untuk bertemu denganmu, dia hanya sedang lelah mungkin?" Siwon menjelaskan.

"Padahal ia sudah membuat janji denganku kemarin." Kyuhyun menunjukkan raut wajah kecewa.

"Dia titip salam untukmu." Ujar Kibum kalem. Namun yang dititip salam tidak bisa kalem.

"Jeongmal?! Dia bicara apa lagi padamu?" Kyuhyun terlihat antusias dan berusaha untuk berbicara dengan posisi duduk. Kelihatan jelas bahwa kesehatan Kyuhyun sudah berangsur membaik. Mungkin dengan kehadiran Sungmin?

"Hm...Tidak ada. Hanya itu yang ia katakan padaku." Kyuhyun melenguh malas dan kembali menyenderkan punggungnya dengan bantalan dibelakangnya. "Kecewa eoh? Memang kau berharap dia mengatakan apa padamu?"

"Mengatakan bahwa dia merindukanku." Kyuhyun mendesah sebal.

"Percaya dirimu sangat tinggi Cho Kyuhyun." Cibir Siwon kemudian dibalas dengan death glare seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Dimana yang lain?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dibawah, membeli ice cream. Ingin membuatmu iri." Balas Kibum. Kibum sedang asyik mengeluarkan buku tebalnya dari dalam tas dan mulai membaca satu per satu kata yang terdapat dalam buku tersebut.

"Ya! Aku tidak akan iri kalau hanya ice cream." Kyuhyun mendengus sebal.

"Aku turun dulu chagi. Jangan membuat matamu lelah. Istirahatlah. Jangan lupa melepas softlense yang kau pakai." Siwon mengecup pipi Kibum pelan dan meninggalkan Kibum dengan Kyuhyun sendirian.

BLAM.

Pintu tertutup dan Kibum menatap Kyuhyun yang masih asyik bergelut dengan pacar lamanya, PSP.

"Sungmin sedikit aneh hari ini, kau tahu?" Kibum menutup buku tebalnya, dan Kyuhyun langsung menoleh kearah Kibum.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia terlihat tidak begitu bersemangat hari ini."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun meletakkan PSP di meja dan pandangannya teralih sempurna pada Kibum.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kibum menggidikan bahunya tanda bahwa ia tidak tahu. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Kibum mengibaskan telapak tangannya didepan Kyuhyun. "Sana tidurlah. Kapan kau boleh pulang, hm?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku merasa bahwa aku juga sudah lebih baik dibanding kemarin-kemarin. Nanti biar aku tanyakan lagi pada uisa-nim."

Kemudian keduanya kembali kepada pemikirannya masing-masing. Kibum membuka buku tebal itu lagi, sedangkan Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya, berusaha untuk rileks dan membiarkan dirinya jatuh tertidur oleh efek obat yang sudah diminum Kyuhyun.

...

"Bahkan ini sudah hari terakhir.." Kyuhyun mendesah lirih.

"Dia tidak pernah mengunjungimu setelah hari itu?" tanya Heechul.

"Tidak pernah." Raut wajah yang sedih terpancar kembali. Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dan menuju lemari pakaian nya. Mulai membereskan satu per satu pakaian yang ada dalam lemari tersebut kedalam tas nya.

"Mungkin ia sedang lelah. Kau berlebihan!" Eunhyuk menoyor kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Berani-berani nya kau!" Kyuhyun memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan super tajam.

"Yang Eunhyuk katakan mungkin benar. Sungmin sedang lelah. Kau yang berlebihan Cho Kyuhyun." Siwon menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Kalian semua membuatku kesal. Keluarlah!" bentak Kyuhyun. Semua insan didalam ruangan itu terkecuali Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Lagi-lagi Cho Kyuhyun. Namja itu sekali lagi berbuat seenaknya sendiri. Tidakkah ia berfikir betapa sabar teman-temannya bertahan atas sikap dan perilakunya selama ini?

"Kau lebih membuatku kesal, Cho Kyuhyun." Kibum melenggang keluar kamar Kyuhyun. Diikuti Heechul, Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Siwon.

"Bocah itu! Sungguh! Aku ingin menelannya hidup-hidup!" geram Heechul. "Lagipula, benarkah Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintai Sungmin? Si aneh itu?"

Eunhyuk menggidikkan bahu tanda tak tahu. "Tidak tahu. Bisa ya, dan bisa tidak. Bukankah Kyuhyun yang mengatakannya sendiri bahwa ia akan menunggu orang itu? Kenapa sekarang berpaling ke si aneh?"

"Ada sesuatu dalam diri Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa diam. Membuat Kyuhyun terus mengejarnya sekalipun dia aneh. Membuat Kyuhyun terus berada di sampingnya sekalipun dia lelah." Ucap Donghae. Semua orang menoleh ke arah si namja ikan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Heechul.

"Kalian tidak tahu." Donghae berjalan memunggungi yang lain, ke arah lobby. "Tidakkah kalian ingin pulang? Bocah itu sudah mengusir kita. Dia tidak membutuhkan kita, lebih baik kita pulang? Kim ahjussi sudah menunggunya. Dia bisa pulang dengan Kim Ahjussi."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain dulu di game centre? Hm?" suara Siwon terdengar gembira, diikuti anggukan Kibum dan kawan-kawannya.

...

"Kau tidak bertemu Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menyeruput strawberry juice yang baru saja ia beli bersama Sungmin. Saat ini mereka sedang berbelanja di suatu pusat perbelanjaan di kota Seoul. Menjelang makan malam, mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti disebuah kafe sederhana yang terlihat sedikit sepi.

"Aniya." Balas Sungmin menggeleng.

"Wae? Bukankah Kyuhyun akan sangat merindukanmu jika kau melakukan hal itu kepadanya?" tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin terdiam. Sibuk melihat cover di gelas satuan juice yang ia minum. Ryeowook menggeleng-geleng penuh makna. Merasa aneh mempunyai teman macam Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Pertanyaan Ryeowook sukses membuat Sungmin menoleh tersenyum.

"Hanya sebuah cover glass. Tapi ia bisa membuatnya menjadi terlihat unik. Imut." Jawab Sungmin polos.

"Lebih baik kau minum juice mu itu. Atau juice mu tidak akan dingin lagi." Ryeowook tahu Sungmin sangat benci minuman dingin yang sudah tidak dingin lagi. Rasanya sungguh tidak enak.

"Aku tahu." Sungmin meminum juice nya sambil membetulkan kerah kemeja seragam sekolahnya.

"Hari ini kau selalu saja menyentuh daerah dibelakang lehermu. Apa ada sesuatu disana? Sakit?" Ryeowook berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin. "Hhh..Lagi-lagi Lee Sungmin." Ryeowook melenguh dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Kau sudah tahu. Dan kau masih bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak tahu." Balas Sungmin kesal.

"Berkencanlah sebentar dengan dokter di rumah sakit langgananmu. Aku rasa mereka tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan padamu." Ryeowook meneguk juice strawberry sampai habis.

"Hanya luka kecil."

"Cepat segera temui dokter. Atau lukamu akan semakin gatal Lee Sungmin." Kim Ryeowook melirik tajam ke arah Sungmin. Ya, Sungmin tahu, ini memang salahnya. Seharusnya ia mensterilkan luka itu sebulan sekali, namun sudah hampir dua bulan, ia belum kembali mensterilkan luka tersebut. Jika tidak disteril, luka itu akan terasa gatal, dan akan terasa perih jika lama dibiarkan begitu saja.

Hanya luka kecil yang ia dapat saat ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Sebuah kecelakaan yang hampir saja merenggut nyawanya beserta orangtuanya. Sungmin sangat bersyukur kalau sampai sekarang ia dan kedua orangtuanya masih hidup, ditambah seorang adik kecil yang saat itu belum lahir di dunia.

Kecelakaan lalu lintas antara mobil dengan mobil di hari yang diguyur hujan deras. Saat Sungmin merasa bahwa bisa saja dirinya mati diantara rintikan air hujan.

...

Matahari menampakkan dirinya dari ufuk Timur. Burung-burung berkicauan menyambut pagi. Embun-embun di dedaunan mulai menetes jatuh ke tanah. Bunga-bunga bermekaran menyambut matahari. Suasana pagi ini sungguh indah bukan?

Namun hal ini tidak disambut baik oleh seorang yeoja. Meskipun matahari sudah memberikan cahaya yang cukup hangat menembus celah jendelanya, yeoja ini masih terus bergelung dengan selimutnya. Seakan tidak mau menerima matahari pagi ini.

Suara dering ponsel membangunkan Sungmin dari mimpi indahnya. Dengan menggerutu kesal, ia mengambil ponselnya, mereject panggilan tersebut dan menyembunyikan ponsel dibawah bantalnya. Namun lagi lagi ponsel itu terus berbunyi nyaring. Dengan malas Sungmin mengambil ponsel layar sentuhnya, membuka penutup belakang ponsel tersebut dan melepas baterai dari ponsel. Hal mudah bukan? Dia tidak akan menelepon lagi.

Hal itu memang sangat diharapkan Sungmin. Lepas dari segala hal yang mengganggu tidurnya di minggu pagi yang indah. Namun...itu sama sekali tidak berpihak pada seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Aish! Siapa sih yang membunyikan bel pagi-pagi! Tidak tahu aku sedang malas bergerak huh?!" dengus Sungmin dan membuka gorden jendelanya. Berharap bisa melihat siapa yang berada dibawah, orang yang menghancurkan pagi indahnya. "Cho...Kyuhyun?" Sungmin terpaku. Segera Sungmin membereskan penampilannya. Berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci wajahnya yang kusut. Mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian rumah yang lebih pantas untuk dipakai dibanding piyama. Tidak lupa dengan rambutnya, menyisir rambut yang tebal itu dengan sisir, menguncirnya dengan ikat rambut berwarna pink cerah.

"Lama sekali kau membuka pintu." Gerutu Kyuhyun sebal saat Sungmin membuka pintu untuknya.

"Masih beruntung aku bukakan pintu untukmu." Cicit Sungmin kecil. Tidak terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. "Ada apa Tuan Cho yang terhormat? Ini masih sangat pagi, lagipula ini hari minggu!"

"Aku ingin memberikanmu hukuman!" ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

"Hukuman apa? Aku tidak melakukan hal yang salah!" balas Sungmin tidak kalah kesalnya.

"Kau tidak pernah mengunjungiku selama di rumah sakit lagi!"

"Lalu?! Apa aku harus mengunjungimu setiap hari Tuan Cho?!"

"Harus! Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat ini membutuhkanmu!"

"Membutuhkan apa?! Kau bisa meminta bantuan pada kawan-kawanmu!"

"Aku hanya ingin kau yang membantuku!"

"Kalau kau berdiri disini hanya untuk mengajakku berdebat, lebih baik kau pulang, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi!" Sungmin masuk kedalam rumahnya, berniat membanting pintu rumahnya, namun dengan sigap ditahan oleh Kyuhyun. Senyuman khasnya kembali terukir di lekuk wajah Kyuhyun.

"Coba kulihat tanganmu!" Sungmin menarik kedua tangan Kyuhyun. Mengangkat lengan jaket berwarna putih yang dipakainya.

"Tidak sakit, ini hanya bekas." Kyuhyun berusaha menjelaskan. Tangannya memang masih berwarna kebiruan di berbagai titik.

"Kalau kau tidak mau seperti ini lagi, lebih baik kau menjaga kesehatanmu baik-baik, Tuan Cho."

"Aku tahu, Nyonya Lee." Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat Sungmin seperti ibu-ibu yang sibuk merawat anjing kecil. "Cepat masuk dan memakai baju yang cantik. Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi."

"Hm? Eoddi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kita berkencan." Kyuhyun menjawab singkat, dibalas anggukan senang dari Sungmin.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Sebuah taman bermain yang sedang padat dan ramai pada hari ini. Kyuhyun mengangguk wajar, ini adalah hari minggu. Hari yang ditunggu semua siswa murid sekolah dasar untuk berjalan-jalan bersama keluarganya dan menghabiskan hari libur dengan bersenang-senang.

"Kau mengajakku berkencan di tempat seperti ini? Hhh. Ini bukan tempat yang baik untuk berkencan tuan Cho. Aku terlihat seperti anak hilang sekarang." Gerutu Sungmin.

"Aku akan menggenggam tanganmu, supaya kau tidak hilang." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin lembut dan mengajaknya berkeliling di taman bermain yang memang sangat luas ini. "Kau mau mencoba permainan yang seperti apa?"

"Baiklah. Anggap kalau hari ini aku berjalan bersama appa. Aku seorang anak kecil, dan kau appanya." Sungmin melepas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan berjalan menyusuri wahana-wahana yang terbilang sangat banyak disini.

"Mwo? Appa? Wajahku tidak tua!" Teriak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Sungmin.

"Appa...Aku ingin itu." Sungmin merengek pada Kyuhyun sambil menarik lengan baju Kyuhyun. Seperti layaknya anak bayi. Sebuah stand makanan ringan, namun mata Sungmin terus tertuju pada tteokbokki yang membuatnya ngiler. Salahkan kalau memang Sungmin belum sempat sarapan.

"Ne.. Ne.. Anak Appa yang cantik." Kyuhyun mengalungkan lengannya pada lengan Sungmin, kemudian mengajak Sungmin berjalan ke arah stand makanan ringan tersebut.

Sungmin sibuk melahap tteokbokki yang ada di hadapannya. Sungmin lapar dan Kyuhyun tahu itu. Kyuhyun asyik membuka-buka foloder galeri dari ponsel Sungmin, berharap menemukan sesuatu dari sana.

"Ya! Kyu! Apa yang kau lihat!" Sungmin yang tersadar segera mengambil alih ponsel yang sedang dikutuk Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada foto yang menarik. Kau selalu berfoto bersama orang itu, sebal." Sungmin ingin menjitak kepala orang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu sekarang kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak baru sembuh dari sakitnya.

"Lalu? Wae? Kenapa kau mempermasalahkan sekali aku mau foto bersama siapa? Aku senang berfoto bersama Ryeowookie."

"Bukankah lebih baik kau memenuhi galerimu dengan foto 'kita'?" Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil dan segera merebut ponsel tersebut dari pemilikinya. Kemudian memotret beberapa foto. Potret yang sebenarnya tidak sempurna, sangat tidak sempurna. Wajah Sungmin sedang melahap tteokbokki, wajah absurd Sungmin begitu menyadari dia di potret, sebuah tangan besar menghalangi kamera di berbagai foto selanjutnya.

"Ya! Kyu!" Sungmin berteriak sebal, namun Kyuhyun seakan tidak mendengar, ia masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Teriakan Sungmin membuat beberapa penonton menoleh ke arah pasangan absurd itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Berhentilah tertawa!" bisik Sungmin.

"Aku akan berhenti tertawa, asalkan kau mau foto denganku." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil terus memegangi perutnya. Masih tertawa.

"Kau mengagumiku kan Kyu? Maaf aku tidak bisa berfoto dengan sembarang orang. Kau tahu, aku adalah seorang public figure, apa jadinya kalau foto itu tersebar begitu saja." Balas Sungmin dengan angkuhnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aissh.. Anak Appa sangat manis saat ini!" Kyuhyun mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin yang bersemu merah. Kyuhyun tahu caranya melunakkan hati seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Aku ingin foto bersama Appa." Sungmin merebut ponsel layar sentuh dari tangan Kyuhyun. Kemudian memposisikan benda tersebut di hadapan mereka. Kamera depan telah aktif. Keduanya tersenyum dan sedetik kemudian, moment itu sudah di abadikan.

"Aku ingin foto itu." Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ini, sedang aku kirim ke ponselmu, Kyu." Sungmin tersenyum senang. Ketika ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar, ia segera mengeluarkan ponsel tersebut dari saku jaketnya, melihat foto tersebut sudah menjadi miliknya juga.

"Cha! Kita mau kemana? Hm?" Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin pergi dari stand tteokbokki setelah Kyuhyun menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada ahjumma penjual tteokbokki.

"Terserah padamu..Appa.." Sungmin masih terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun sangat sebal dipanggil Appa.

"Jangan memanggilku appa. Aku sungguh terlihat lebih tua." Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Melirik kanan-kiri, siapa yang tahu bahwa ia bisa menemukan wahana yang pas dan cocok untuk mereka berdua. "Bagaimana kalau itu?" Kyuhyun menunjuk suatu wahana yang errr...

"Ya! Kyu! Aku tidak mau!" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun pergi dari tempat itu.

"Waeeee? Terlihat asyik! Banyak pasangan yang masuk!" Kyuhyun melirik diam-diam.

"Kau dan aku akan mati bosan disana, Tuan Cho. Itu hanya bebek-bebekan, kemudian sepanjang jalan kau hanya akan melihat karikatur atau patung-patung dengan tanda LOVE! Belum lagi semuanya berwarna pink!" Sungmin menjauh dari wahana terkutuk itu.

"Bukankah kau menyukai warna pink?" Goda Kyuhyun.

"Aku menyukainya, namun kau yang akan mati bosan disana, kau yang akan merasa muak dengan semua warna pink. Hhh. Bahkan Sungjin tidak mau kuajak kesana, kenapa kau sekarang memaksaku ke sana?"

"Siapa Sungjin?" Kyuhyun merasa was-was mendengar nama seorang namja yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

"Sungjin? Sungjin namjachingu-ku yang baru. Dia lebih baik darimu Cho Kyuhyun." Kata Sungmin berbohong. Niatan jahil muncul ketika Kyuhyun juga sibuk menjahili dirinya.

"Mwo?!" Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin intens. "Jeongmal?" Masuk perangkap Sungmin.

"Sungjin adikku pabo!" Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih setia menganga disana.

"Aissh.. Lee Sungmin.." Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. "Sungmin-ah!" teriak Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sudah berjalan didepannya.

"Hm?" Sungmin berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Ayo kita kesana!" Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin kearah suatu wahana yang memang dari tadi Sungmin hindari. Rumah hantu...

"A..Aku tidak mau.." ujar Sungmin terbata-bata. Air muka Sungmin berubah menjadi pucat. Keringat dingin menghampiri Sungmin. Namun, ,memang inilah yang Kyuhyun mau. Menjahili Sungmin.

"Ayolah Sungmin-ah. Ini tidak seram seperti yang kau bayangkan." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan mengajaknya antri di sebuah jalur yang telah disediakan.

"_Aura dan suaranya saja sudah seram seperti ini, apanya yang tidak apa-apa?" _ Sungmin menghela nafasnya panjang. Pasrah. Sedangkan yang menjahili sudah tertawa di dalam hati.

Baru saja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk, Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat dan tidak berani membuka kedua matanya. Bunyi-bunyi yang menakutkan tertangkap gendang telinga Sungmin. Merapat dan terus merapat pada Kyuhyun.

"Buahhaha Lee Sungmin. Kau sungguh aneh sekarang!" Kyuhyun tertawa keras, namun Sungmin tidak peduli. Dirinya masih dilanda ketakutan. "Min? Kau sungguh takut? Apa kau mau keluar sekarang? Pintu keluar tidak terlalu jauh dari sini." Kyuhyun yang mulai khawatir berusaha menenangkan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana bisa keluar pabo! Itu pintu masuk! Bukan pintu keluar!" Sungmin membuka kedua matanya dan memarahi Kyuhyun yang sekarang kembali menahan tawa.

"Merapat dan peluk aku. Tidak akan aku biarkan hantu-hantu itu mengganggumu." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan segera merengkuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Kemudian berjalan beriringan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Puas?!" Sungmin berjalan duluan meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu mereka sampaidi pintu keluar. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin marah dan membiarkan yeoja imut itu berjalan di depan. Melenggang menuju toilet.

"Aisssh.. Rasanya sungguh tidak nyaman."Keluh Sungmin begitu ia sampai di toilet. Menyentuh bagian belakang lehernya yang sekarang semakin terasa gatal dan perih. "Mianhae Cho Kyuhyun, sepertinya aku mengacaukan kencan kita hari ini."

Sungmin keluar dari toilet dan sudah ditunggu Cho Kyuhyun disana. Kyuhyun tetap tersenyum manis. Sekalipun ia tahu Sungmin sedang marah padanya.

"Mianhae Tuan Cho, aku mengacaukan kencan kita hari ini." Ujar Sungmin tertawa.

"Hm?" Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aku harus berkencan dengan orang lain. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu lagi hari ini. Mari kita bertemu di lain waktu." Sungmin berjalan memunggungi Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun mengejar Sungmin yang seenaknya saja membatalkan kencan yang benar-benar sudah sangat dinantikan Kyuhyun.

"Kkk. Kau lucu Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin tertawa. "Kau mau mengantarku ke suatu tempat?" tanya Sungmin.

...

"Rumah Sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. "Di keluargamu sedang ada yang sakit? Kalau begitu mengapa harus mencari rumah sakit yang sejauh ini dari rumahmu?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sungmin. "Aku sedang merasa tidak begitu nyaman."

"Mwo? Dimana? Dimana kau merasa tidak nyaman Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun merasa bersalah telah mengajak Sungmin ke tempat yang cukup berbahaya.

"Jangan banyak tanya Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin mendesah sebal. "Lihat, dokter itu sudah menungguku. Tunggu disini, aku ingin berkencan sebentar dengannya." Sungmin masuk ke salah satu ruangan, diikuti Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

"Maaf Tuan, ini adalah ruang steril, tidak boleh ada yang masuk kesini selain pasien yang bersangkutan dan dokter yang menanganinya." Kata Suster tersebut sopan. Kyuhyun merasa malu setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak? Ketika ia ingin masuk ke ruangan seseorang dan ia di tolak. Kemudian orang-orang disekitarnya memperhatikan tingkah laku Kyuhyun dan tertawa.

Menahan malu yang amat sangat, Kyuhyun memilih untuk berkeliling rumah sakit yang cukup besar ini. Melihat orang berlalu lalang dengan pakaian rumah sakit.

Tidak terlalu jauh dari sana, Kyuhyun melihat sebuah ruangan ICU. Kyuhyun berniat untuk berjalan melewati ruangan tersebut. Ia merasa familiar dengan lorong ini.

Hanya melihat pintu dari ruangan itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa sangat pusing, berdiri saja rasanya tidak kuat. Segala bentuk memori kembali berputar ulang di kepalanya. Sebuah memori yang hampir saja terlupakan, namun kembali muncul karena hal tidak terduga.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di deretan kursi depan ruang ICU. Memori itu terus terputar, seakan itu adalah memori yang memang harus diingat Kyuhyun sepanjang hidupnya. Ketika ia ingin melupakan, memori tersebut kembali terulang. Membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa melupakannya walau hanya sejenak.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia disana. Suara dering ponsel menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari segala lamunannya. Melihat lirih ponsel yang sekarang berada pada genggamannya.

"Hm?" Kyuhyun mengangkat ponselnya.

"Kau dimana? Aku sudah mencari kemana-mana dan kau tidak ditemukan dimanapun!" Sungmin khawatir. Ya, dari nada suaranya sudah jelas bahwa Sungmin khawatir.

"A..Aku..Ada didepan ruang ICU.."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana." Sungmin menutup ponselnya dan berlari ke arah ruang ICU yang sudah dihafalnya. Sebuah rumah sakit tempat ia setiap bulan selalu mensterilkan luka, tidak mungkin Sungmin lupa bukan?

"Kyuh.." Sungmin memperlambat langkahnya ketika sepasang matanya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh dan bangkit berdiri. Menatap kosong mata Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam. Merasa ada yang aneh.

Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosongnya menghampiri Sungmin. Kembali merengkuhnya erat dalam pelukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Eomma..Kajima.." lirih Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?" Sungmin merasa bingung diperlakukan seperti ini. Terlebih.. Kyuhyun menyebutnya 'eomma'.

"Kajima...Eomma.." lirih Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Apa yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun saat ini?**

**Mengapa Kyuhyun menyebut Sungmin sebagai eommanya?**

**Apa ada sesuatu dibalik ini?**

**Antara Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan sang eomma?**

**Wait for the next chapter^^**

**Please RnR ^^ **

**Saya tunggu review dari kalian semua yang membaca FF saya.**

**Kamsahamnida**

Notes :

Banyak yang protes saya update nya kelamaan ;_; mianhamnidaaaa~ Saya berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Sesuai perjanjian, fanfic ini saya perpanjang kkk~ Sesuai perjanjian jugaaa, tidak banyak konflik di chapter ini. Saya juga takut nanti readers sendiri malah bingung dan tidak mengerti apa yang saya maksud. Mohon maaf, fanfic ini semakin tijel. Semakin aneh dan semakin maksud-_- Mianhamnida.

Ah! Chapter sebelumnya saya mengakui kesalahan pengetikan yang saya buat-_- Mianhamnida sekali lagi. Saya akui saya salah kkk ._.

Saya sedang mengurus suatu event disekolah, dan rasanya uuuhh, menyebalkan. Masuk saat orang lain libur dan bekerja saat orang lain tidur, melelahkan. Ini memang konsekuensi yang harus saya terima, hanya ini membuat saya merasa sangat lelah. Hingga sekarang akhirnya saya jatuh sakit dan harus bagaimana?-_- *maap jadi curcol, gaada ruang buat curcol soalnya-_-

Jangan bosen-bosen ngereview yaaa;_; karena saya update nya lama, jadi review yang masuk juga semakin sedikit._. Semakin banyak review yang masuk saya semakin semangat nih buat lanjutinnya ^^

Saya balas review nya yaaaa yang masuk yaaa c: Saya mohon maaf bila ada nama yang sudah mereview namun tidak tercantum disini. Kadang saya juga bingung, jumlah review yang masuk ke email saya, berbeda dengan jumlah review yang ada di sini._. Tapi semua review balasan ini saya lihat dari email yang masuk^^

**Lia (Guest) **

Tungguin aja yaaa^^ Pasti suatu saat bakalan terungkap kook kkk

**Elf (Guest) **

AAAAHH! NEEE! Mianhamnida._. dan Terimakasih koreksinya^^

**ChoLee (Guest)**

Iyaaapsss c: Diusahain ga lama-lama ya ngupdate nya kkk

**Guest**

Hm.. Pneumothrax. Seperti penyakit yang Kyuhyun 'asli' alami dulu^^ Ditunggu aja ya kelanjutan chapternyaaa c: nanti juga terungkap kok^^

**Wonnie (Guest)**

Diusahakan^^ Terkadang mood untuk menulis itu dibutuhkan juga soalnya kkk

**YuMi (Guest)**

Maafin saya dongggsss ;_; Iyaaapsss^^ Chapter ini sudah diperpanjang beberapa halaman kok. Kalo masih kurang bilang aja yaaa kkk

**hanamiJOY137**

Saya tidak melupakanmu sayang ;_; kkk Saya lagi banyak urusan, mau daftar ini itu, belajar ini itu, kkk, ,maafin sayaaa ;_; *curcol

**Imintokyo**

Gomawo ^^ Mianhamnidaaaa ;_; diusahakan setiap chapter update nya kilaaat yaaaps^^

**Lida****(Guest)**

Kyuhyun agak hm...sedih kkk

**Kyutmin**

Ditunggu aja kelanjutan chapternya, nanti juga terungkap kok^^

**choYeonRin**

Diusahakan yaaa^^ Lagi berusaha buat ketik kilat juga kok kkk

**wuhan (Guest)**

terimakasih sarannya^^ dichapter ini konflik nya dikurangin kok, ditutupi dengan kehadiran Kibum 'baru' di chapter ini^^

**Ade kyumin**

Gomawooo^^

**nova137**

Gomawooo^^ Ditunggu aja ya, nanti juga terungkap kok^^

**Cho MinHyun KyuMin**

Pneumothrax.. Pernah dengar nama penyakit itu? Penyakit yang dialami Cho Kyuhyun Super Junior dulu^^ Ditunggu aja ya kalo masih penasaran, jangan bosen bosen ngereview kkk. Ayahnya min Cuma gila kerja kok. Jadi ayahnya gabisa sering-sering temenin Min.

**(Follow : sherenig)**

**Tunggu saya di chapter selanjutnya^^ Pyoongg~**


	7. Chapter 7

Title : When I Feel Lonely

Genre : Romance/Hurt

Rating : Fiction T

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, and the others members of Super Junior.

Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD. I just borrow their name.

Warning : GS, OOC, Typo, Tijel, Aneh

Summary : Ini pertama kalinya buat bikin FF GS, jadi kalo bener2 OOC maafkanlah._. Dont like dont read.

_Review Chapter 6_

"_Kyuh.." Sungmin memperlambat langkahnya ketika sepasang matanya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh dan bangkit berdiri. Menatap kosong mata Sungmin._

_Sungmin terdiam. Merasa ada yang aneh._

_Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosongnya menghampiri Sungmin. Kembali merengkuhnya erat dalam pelukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. _

"_Eomma..Kajima.." lirih Kyuhyun._

"_Kyu?" Sungmin merasa bingung diperlakukan seperti ini. Terlebih.. Kyuhyun menyebutnya 'eomma'._

"_Kajima...Eomma.." lirih Kyuhyun sekali lagi._

Chapter 7

"**Let's make a simple love, just you and me. Only us, no one else." — Cho Kyuhyun.**

"Kyu..." Sungmin memanggil nama Kyuhyun sekali lagi, seraya mencoba melepaskan pelukan yang sedikit membuatnya sesak. "Aku bukan eomma."

Kyuhyun tersentak. Seakan baru menyadari apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Dengan segera ia melepas pelukannya. Menatap Sungmin intens. "Mianhae.." lirih Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa? Hm?" tanya Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun kembali duduk di deret kursi depan ruang ICU itu.

Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya. Bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Sungmin. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin lebih baik kita pulang. Aku sedikit merasa tidak enak badan." Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

"Are you okay?" Sungmin melepas tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin. Memaksa manik mata Kyuhyun untuk menatap matanya kembali.

"I'm okay." Balas Kyuhyun tersenyum. Senyum yang diartikan sebagai Sungmin bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dibalik sikap Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Sungmin yang masih tidak percaya akan jawaban yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

"Hm." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum penuh arti. Kyuhyun berjalan memunggungi Sungmin yang masih diam di tempat. "Kajja. Kita pulang." Lanjut Kyuhyun yang tidak menghentikan langkah kakinya, tidak menoleh ke belakang, meskipun hal itu adalah hal yang sungguh-sungguh Sungmin harapkan.

"Genggam tanganku, Cho Kyuhyun!" Seru Sungmin. Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti dan menoleh kaget ke arah Sungmin berdiri. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk menggenggam tanganku? Kenapa kau malah berdiam diri disana dan tidak melakukan apapun?"

Kyuhyun masih terpaku. Sikap Sungmin saat ini membuatnya bertambah kalut.

"Bukankah kau yang mengatakan bahwa kau akan selalu berada disisiku? Kau tidak akan membuatku menangis bukan?" Sungmin menahan air matanya yang ia tahan kuat-kuat. Air mata itu sudah sampai di pelupuk mata dan siap untuk terjun bebas kapan saja.

"Bukankah kau mencintaiku?" Suara Sungmin melembut dan tersenyum hambar.

"Ya. Aku mencintaimu." Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah terlihat bergetar.

"Lalu, kau anggap aku ini apa?" Sungmin meloloskan air matanya jatuh dan turun begitu saja dengan derasnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Suara tetesan air mata yang jatuh ke lantai dapat didengar jelas oleh Kyuhyun di lorong rumah sakit yang hening ini.

"Sungmin-ah." Kyuhyun mendekat dan menatap mata foxy Sungmin, mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus bulir air mata di pipi Sungmin dengan ibu jari.

"Kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku. Kau tahu aku membutuhkanmu. Tapi apakah kau membutuhkanku? Aku merasa tidak berguna." Sungmin menunduk dan menyeka air mata dengan punggung tangannya.

"Sungmin-ah." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa memanggil nama Sungmin. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu cara untuk membuat seorang yeoja berhenti menangis.

"Jika kau membutuhkan aku, kau pasti akan mencari aku, kau pasti akan menghubungiku ketika kau masuk rumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi kau tidak melakukannya." Ujar Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin..." Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Dan membiarkan aku khawatir siang dan malam, seperti orang bodoh." Penuturan Sungmin seakan pisau yang menancap jantung Kyuhyun. Ya, ia yang membuat Sungmin menjadi seperti ini. "Tidak tahukah kau kalau saat ini aku juga begitu khawatir?"

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Lagi-lagi Sungmin menumpahkan tangisnya di dada bidang Cho Kyuhyun. Untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu bahwa aku seperti ini. Kau tidak pernah tahu bahwa aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Mianhae.." Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin sayang. Sungmin menutup kedua matanya dan menikmati perlakuan yang Cho Kyuhyun berikan padanya saat ini.

"Aku tahu aku telah memasuki hidupmu cukup jauh. Maafkan aku untuk hari ini. Aku terlalu banyak ikut campur. Aku hanya terlalu berharap bahwa kau akan berbagi cerita padaku." Sungmin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. "Maafkan aku untuk hari ini."

"Jangan meminta maaf. Kau terlalu sering melakukannya." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang terlihat sembab dikedua matanya.

"Kkkk. Meminta maaf bukan hal yang buruk." Sungmin terkekeh dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Kemudian kedua tangan itu masuk kedalam saku jaket Sungmin yang tebal. "Tanganmu terlalu dingin." Kata Sungmin.

"Kau tahu bahwa tanganku dingin, kenapa kau masih tetap menggenggamnya?" Kyuhyun mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Sungmin.

"Karena dingin, maka ingin aku hangatkan. Kita ini manusia dan berdarah panas Cho Kyuhyun. Kalau darahmu dingin berarti ada yang salah dengan tubuhmu." Jawab Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya. "Ceritakan padaku kalau kau sudah siap. Aku menunggunya." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebarnya.

...

Sungmin berjalan menuju sekolahnya dengan senyum yang merekah lebar. Oh, jangan tanyakan ada apa dengan Kyuhyun sampai-sampai pagi ini ia tidak terlihat bersama Sungmin. Sungmin mengatakan bahwa ia sedang tidak ingin dijemput oleh Kyuhyun. Sebagaimanapun cara yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan agar Sungmin mengizinkannya untuk menjemput Sungmin, yeoja manis itu tidak mengizinkannya. Sungmin hanya ingin menikmati rasanya naik bus setelah beberapa lama ia tidak merasakannya.

Sungmin rindu adik kecilnya. Hanya seorang bocah yang sering menggandeng tangannya untuk mengajaknya berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalan perumahan. Hanya seorang bocah yang sering mengganggunya saat ia sedang tertidur. Jujur, terkadang bocah itu sedikit mengganggu. Tapi, kita pasti akan sangat merindukan seseorang, saat seseorang tersebut sudah pergi bukan?

"Lee Sungmin!" suara khas disertai lengkingan tinggi mewarnai pagi Sungmin hari ini. Oh, tanpa berbalik pun Sungmin sudah tahu siapa orang yang akan memanggilnya seperti itu. "Ya! Lee Sungmin!" suara teriakan tersebut semakin mendekat. Sungmin tersenyum, namun tidak segera berbalik.

"Kau mengabaikanku!"seseorang itu berteriak keras di telinga Sungmin dan Sungmin hanya terkikik geli melihatnya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati wajah masam Ryeowook yang merasa terkhianati mungkin?

"Aku hanya bercanda, Wookie-ah." Sahut Sungmin tersenyum sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya ke depan. "Kau...kenapa bisa berada disini? Bukankah sekolahmu jauh dari sini?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan bersamamu hari ini." Jawab Ryeowook tersenyum manis. Sungmin mengernyit heran. "Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak! Aku hanya merindukanmu!" balas Ryeowook cepat.

"Kau? Kim Ryeowook? Rindu? Huh? Rasanya ingin tertawa!" Sungmin tersenyum sambil terus melangkah kedepan.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh merindukanmu! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu dan hanya berhubungan melalui telepon saja bukan?" Ryeowook menaikan suaranya dalam arti untuk meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa ia benar-benar merindukan sosok seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Aku percaya. Aku percaya, Kim Ryeowook." Sungmin terkikik pelan. "Lalu, setelah aku sampai disekolahku, kau akan berbalik dan kembali ke sekolahmu yang letaknya sangat jauh dari sini. Begitu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tenang saja! Aku akan dijemput. Jadi dapat aku pastikan aku tidak akan terlambat sampai disekolahku nanti."

"Dijemput? Nugu? Siapa yang akan menjemputmu?" Sungmin yang penasaran akhirnya menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap Ryeowook intens. Seketika wajah Ryeowook bersemu merah. Oh, Sungmin tahu! "Namjachingu mu? Kau sudah memiliki namjachingu, Kim Ryeowook? Dan kau tidak memberitahuku? Begitukah Kim Ryeowook?"

"Lee Sungmin...Aku tidak mempunyai namjachingu." Jelas Ryeowook.

"Lalu...nugu? Kalau bukan namjachingu mu, lalu siapa yang akan menjemputmu?"

"Aku belum sampai tahap itu, tapi setidaknya dari yang dibicarakan orang-orang, dia menyukaiku." Ryeowook menunduk diam sambil tersenyum kecil. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia tersenyum lebar sekarang.

"Arra arra. Biarkan rasa itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya, okay? Aku rasa kau juga sudah mulai menyukainya. Hanya masih sebagian perasaan kecil dari dalam hatimu." Sungmin tersenyum menyentuh bahu Ryeowook, mengajaknya untuk kembali berjalan."Bisakah kau katakan sesuatu tentangnya? Namanya...mungkin?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

"Kim Jong Woon. Namanya Kim Jong Woon." Jawab Ryeowook tersenyum dan menampilkan deretan giginya yang rata.

...

"Cho Kyuhyun!" panggil Sungmin begitu ia melihat namja itu sudah memasuki pekarangan sekolah dengan mobil audi hitamnya. Oh Lee Sungmin, kau terlalu bodoh atau apa...Cho Kyuhyun berada didalam mobil dan kau berada diluar mobil, bagaimana bisa Cho Kyuhyun mendengarmu yang hanya memanggilnya dengan suara mungil itu.

Tak lama kemudian mobil itu berhenti selesai diparkir, dan orang yang didalamnya keluar dengan kacamata hitam menghiasi wajahnya pagi ini. Sungmin tertawa keras hingga Cho Kyuhyun akhirnya menoleh kearah sumber suara. Begitu melihat Sungmin, raut wajah tegang Cho Kyuhyun menghilang. Setidaknya ia tahu, Sungmin sampai disekolah dengan selamat.

"Lee Sungmin. Kau menertawaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun mendekat. Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis dan membuang pandangan matanya ke arah lain. "Kau terlihat sangat imut jika seperti ini. Aigoo..." Kyuhyun mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin hingga melebar. Merasa sakit, Sungmin menepis kuat tangan kekar yang mencubitnya itu, kemudian beralih memeluk leher jenjang Kyuhyun erat. Kyuhyun terpaku diam ditempat.

"Aku merindukanmu."gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Nado." Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul yang tidak diketahui Sungmin, kemudian membalas pelukan tersebut cukup erat. Kyuhyun yang merasa bisa mengangkat Sungmin, memeluk erat yeoja itu dan berusaha mengangkat tubuh Sungmin hingga kakinya tak lagi menapak tanah. Mengajaknya berputar hingga Sungmin berteriak cukup kencang dan membuat beberapa siswa lain menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan sinis. Okay, Sungmin cukup tahu diri.

"Turunkan aku, Cho Kyuhyun. Kita sangat mengganggu." Ujar Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun terdiam dan segera menurunkan Sungmin dari pelukannya. Sungmin menepuk-nepuk seragamnya sebentar kemudian meraih telapak tangan Kyuhyun. "Kajja, kita ke kelas. Yang lain sudah menunggu." Lagi-lagi Sungmin tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun hanya tidak tahu arti senyum manis yang ditorehkan Sungmin di bibirnya.

"Aigoo..Pasangan itu.. Benar-benar membuat pagi ini buruk." Sahut Heechul yang memandangi Kyuhyun-Sungmin dari jendela kelas. Hyukjae, Donghae, Siwon, serta Kibum segera menoleh kearah jendela dan melihat kemesraan Kyuhyun Sungmin pagi ini. Kibum dan Siwon hanya tersenyum. Sedangkan Hyukjae dan Donghae hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Heechul? Jangan tanyakan dia. Dia sangat sebal melihat pasangan yang bermesraan didepannya. Termasuk Siwon-Kibum yang sering mengganggu hari-harinya.

"Aigoo hyung...Kau yang harusnya mencari pasangan. Kau selalu saja merasa buruk melihat kemesraan aku dan Kibum, ataupun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Memangnya itu salah kami?" ujar Siwon tersenyum dan duduk disamping Heechul yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"Secara tak langsung kau mengatakan bahwa ini salahku, Choi Siwon."cibir Heechul yang merasa tidak senang dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Siwon barusan. Yang lain hanya tersenyum kecil. Tidak ada yang berani melawan boss mereka disini. Okay ralat, kecuali Cho Kyuhyun tentu saja. Kyuhyun adalah seorang anjing kecil yang nakal dan tidak peduli siapapun orang didepannya. Sekalipun itu Heechul yang disegani dan lebih tua hampir satu tahun darinya. Semuanya berharap, Sungmin dapat merubah sikap manja sang magnae.

"Minniemin..Bagaimana lehermu hm? Masih sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun diperjalanan mereka menuju kelas.

"Minniemin? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Sungmin kembali.

"Sejak hari ini. Sejak saat ini!" balas Kyuhyun. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Minniemin. Aku tidak menyukainya." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi dihadapanmu." Sungmin terkikik geli melihat tampang kesal Kyuhyun. "Apa yang kita bicarakan tadi?"

"Lehermu. Aku bertanya soal lehermu."jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan tampang sebalnya.

"Ah! Ini...Sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau mau melihatnya? Ini sudah disteril dan sudah diperban dengan baik." Sungmin menyampirkan seluruh rambutnya kesamping dan membiarkan Kyuhyun melihat perban tersebut dengan jelas. Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk paham dan Sungmin kembali membiarkan rambut sepunggungnya itu tergerai indah.

"Jangan sembunyikan hal besar semacam itu lagi. Aku ketakutan mendengar kau memintaku mengantarmu ke rumah sakit. Aku kira ada masalah apa." Ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin menangkap nada khawatir dari perkataan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk lucu. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengacak rambut Sungmin yang sudah semakin panjang.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kelasnya dan disambut senyuman dari kawan-kawannya. Kyuhyun merasa heran. Tidak biasanya seperti ini. Biasanya juga Kyuhyun akan diacuhkan dan dibiarkan begitu saja, tidak dianggap. Kyuhyun meletakkan tas di mejanya dan beralih kearah mereka.

"Ada apa? Tersenyum begitu lebar? Bukan gayamu sekali, apalagi kau Donghae-ya!" tunjuk Kyuhyun sebal ke arah Donghae.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tersenyum. Tidak boleh?" Donghae membuang mukanya kearah lain, kesal dengan reaksi yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

"Tidak boleh, ikan. Kau tahu? Senyumanmu itu mematikan. Bisa-bisa Sungmin yang melihatnya termakan pancinganmu." Lagi-lagi evilkyu keluar. Berbuat iseng kepada kawan-kawannya merupakan keseharian Kyuhyun. Dan yang lain hanya bisa tersenyum menahan tawa melihat Donghae yang terkena cipratan iseng Kyuhyun hari ini.

"Lalu? Memangnya kenapa? Kalau Sungmin sampai menyukaiku berarti pesonamu belum cukup kuat untuk menahan Sungmin dalam genggamanmu!" Donghae mengukir evilsmirk seperti yang biasa Kyuhyun lakukan dan beralih menatap Sungmin yang sedang berdiam di kursinya memerhatikan mereka. "Kajja Sungmin-ah. Aku akan mentraktirmu makan dikantin sepuasnya hari ini." Donghae beranjak dari kursinya dan berniat untuk mengajak Sungmin keluar. Namun, jalan Donghae langsung dihadang Kyuhyun yang sudah merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar didepan Sungmin.

"Apa? Kau ingin kupeluk huh?" Donghae mendekati Kyuhyun dan bersikap seolah ia hendak memeluk tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun.

"Ya ya ya! Lee Donghae! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kyuhyun terlihat jijik dengan perlakuan yang Donghae lakukan padanya. Dan segera melangkah mundur untuk melindungi Sungmin dari terkaman Lee Donghae yang menurutnya cukup menyeramkan hari ini.

Pintu kelas terbuka. Kyuhyun bersikap tidak peduli karena ia mengira bahwa temannya memasuki ruang kelasnya itu. Namun, ternyata yang masuk bukanlah temannya, melainkan Kang songsaengnim yang memicingkan matanya kearah Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk bermain meskipun Kang songsaengnim sudah memasuki kelasnya.

"Kyuhyun! Donghae! Apa yang kalian lakukan huh? Segera duduk dikursi kalian masing-masing!" teriak Kang songsaengnim yang membuat keduanya segera menoleh dan kembali ke kursi mereka masing-masing.

"Ne. Mianhamnida songsaengnim." Sahut Donghae dari kursinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun bersikap seolah ia tidak peduli dan hanya duduk diam dikursinya.

"Hari ini kalian akan memiliki teman baru." Ujar Kang songsaengnim yang disambut teriakan riuh dari seluruh siswa. "Nah, silahkan masuk." Lanjut Kang songsaengnim. Ia menoleh kearah pintu dan mempersilahkan orang tersebut masuk kedalam kelas.

Kyuhyun menghadap kearah papan tulis begitu siswa tersebut sudah memasuki kelas. Teriakan riuh siswa lain menggema diruangan ini, termasuk Sungmin yang kini senang memiliki teman baru lagi. Kecuali mereka, ya, kecuali para "Prince" tersebut dan Kibum. Mereka menatap siswa baru tersebut dengan mata melotot.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Siapa orang itu?**

**Siapa orang yang bisa membuat para prince melotot kaget?**

**Wait for the next chapter!^^**

**Please RnR**

A/N:

Im so sorry untuk keterlambatan update. Mungkin bisa dikatakan fanfic ini terabaikan begitu saja beberapa bulan ini. Dan di chapter ini, feelnya tidak kerasa kaaah? Masih adakah yang bersedia membaca fanfic ini? Untuk Resignation, tunggu saja ya chapter 1 nyaaaa, sudah dalam proses pengetikan~^^

Mianhamnidaaaaa jangan bosan mereview yaaapssss~^^ Wait me for the next chapter!

Ppyooonggg~^^

Ini balasan review yang masuk~ maaf kalo ada yang nggak tercantum disini~

**liaa (Guest)**

Bahkan Sungmin masih akan menderita beberapa chapter kedepan

**ChoLee (Guest)**

Thanks for your support^^ tapi sepertinya chapter ini tidak begitu dapat feelnya :p saya hanya membuat Sungmin bahagia di chapter ini(?) kkk

**nova137**

ditunggu aja ya fakta-fakta yang akan terkuak(?) nanti kkk. Jangan bosan bosan review chingu-yaaaaa :3

**RianaClouds**

Biar penasaran kkkk. Jangan bosan review ya temaaaaannn :3 biar motongnya ntar di tempat yang bagusan dikit(?) kkkk

**MinHyun KyuMin**

Masih mungkin kokk^^ ditunggu aja kebenaran faktanya neee? :p

**Dongrim88**

Selamat datang di dunianya chengmin yaaaaaa :p jangan bosan bosan review disini kkkk


End file.
